Amnesia x10
by Super Sister
Summary: Danny disappeared at the age of Fourteen. Now a man has returned to Amity Park named John Inglebert and this man has caused a LOT of trouble. For everyone he knows. JohnxOC DannyxSam and OC character deaths. (Please don't read this. It's an abomination and should be deleted)
1. Prologue

_"Danny, I just want you to be more thoughtful!"  
"I _try_ Sam! But you can't expect me to change from one day to the next!"_

_"Well, I've heard that excuse several times."  
"OK, try seeing it from my point of view! I'm ghost enemy number 1 in the eyes of all ghost hunters; I don't want the populace to think that as well!"  
_

_"So what you're saying is, is that while you go gallavanting off, avoiding being caught making a mess, you leave Tucker and I to play "Clean-up"?"  
"Yes! I mean, no! Sam, I-"_

_"Listen Danny, if you could just get a _grip _of yourself...__"  
"Sam, I'm really stressed with school work and-"_

_"Now he's making excuses."  
"Right, that's _it_ Sam! I'm not going to listen to your continous bragging all evening!" Danny snapped, transforming into his alter ego._

_"Where are you going?" Sam demanded, getting infuriated, that Danny was about to leave her without her permission.  
"As far away from you as possible!" Danny snapped, then flew off in a random direction, turning invisible at the same time. Sam screamed out of frustration, she yelled "And DON'T COME BACK!"_

"No... No... Danny!" Sam screamed. She woke up and found herself staring at the ceiling... Her bedroom ceiling. Sam relaxed slightly in her bed, realising she just had another bad dream. _"No more coffees for me before bed..._" Sam thought to herself, turning over to see the time. Five a.m. To late to go back to sleep, to early to get up.

She sighed and took out a book she was reading, switching on her night lamp. She didn't really read it, seeing as she never turned a page. She was thinking deeply, the dull lamp lighting the room dimly. Her thoughts were in the past, remembering the last thing she had ever said to Danny.

_"And DON'T COME BACK!"_


	2. The Ingleberts

The sun was rising above the horizon, another start of a new day.

Several hours later, Maddie found her purple eyes slowly open. She brushed a hand through her uncombed, brown-grey hair and sighed. Time to get up and get breakfeast ready. She sat up and looked tiredly at the wall opposite her bed. Jack snored loudly, not that she heard anything, due to her Fenton Ear Plugs.

She stretched and yawned, then grabbed her dressing-gown, which lay on the bedroom floor.

After putting it on, she walked downstairs, into the kitchen, passing the two guest rooms on the way. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out two eggs and bread. She was going to make egg soldiers*. Once finished with making breakfast, she went upstairs to wake up Jack.

"Jack..." She whispered, taking out the Fenton plugs from her ears.  
"Mrh..." Jack replied, still sleeping.

Maddie sighed, not really wanting to put up with Jacks laziness. She leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered "Jaack. There's some ghostly fudge haunting our breakfast..." In a flash, Jack was out of the bed and downstairs, yelling "Where's that ghost?"

Maddie hurriedly ran after him, once getting to the bottom of the stairs finding two empty plates.  
"Jack, you didn't eat my breakfast, did you?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry honey." Maddie just sighed in reply and walked over to the fridge, to make more breakfast. "Oh well, never mind... Why don't you go and work on the portal?" Maddie asked, smiling at Jack. He nodded, but added "I'll just have a shower first."

"OK honey." Once Jack was gone, Maddie made herself breakfast again and then finally started eating it. She ate silently, listening to surrounding noises. Some might mistake her actions at the table as a form of meditation, but it wasn't. It was more habit. Ever since Jazz got married and had a kid and _then_ moved out of town, mornings were normally very, very quiet.

Really, the silence was merely a mockery of the past, when the house was full of laugh-

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Somebody at the door?

Maddie got out of her seat and opened the door.

Maddie looked surprised at a little girl, staring up at her with wide, purple, googly eyes. She seemed to have a tan, or at least tan-coloured skin and had her black hair tied in pigtails. She was wearing a pink overall with a yellow T-shirt underneath and held a pink teddy bear her size against her chest.

"What?" Maddie found herself mouthing. A woman near by noticed the girl and ran up, her voice shouting "Lilac!"

The woman seemed to have Hispanic origins, due to her hair and skin colour, plus the way her eyes were formed. They looked like Paulinas. She had slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length, naturally straight black hair and wore a white pearl necklace around her neck.

Once she was up the stairs, she picked up the girl, whose name was Lilac, and held her hand scoldingly. "Don't wander off and _don't_ go and knock at random doors." The woman then looked at Maddie, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, I hope she didn't disturb you..."  
"Oh, I don't mind." Maddie replied, looking surprised at Lilac and her mother.

"Are... Are you the people moving in next door?" She found herself randomly asking.

"Why, yes, yes we are. I'm Adelisa Inglebert, but you can call me Maxy to, if you want."  
"Adelisa Inglebert, aka Maxy... Maxy?"

"My middle name is Maxina, so... Maxy."  
"Oh."

"That's my husband over there." Maxy pointed at the car on the street, a man coming out of boot of the car, holding a cardboard box in his hands. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was currenlty wearing a white shirt, checked with blue strips and a pair of normal jeans. "John! Say hi" The man looked up.

"Um.. Hello?" John asked nervously, but tripped on the sidewalk. "Woah!"

Adelisa cringed at the noise of shatter. John managed to recover before falling onto the ground face first, but not the box. "There go our plates... Why did we decide to move in on Sunday?" Adelisa groaned, wishing that the shops were open**.

"Well, you could always have your meals at our place until tomorrow, if you're OK with that." Maddie suggested. "You know, as a sort of welcoming present..." Adelisa looked at Maddie surprised, but then smiled.

"Oh, I'd _love_ that. And I'm sure that the rest of the family will appreciate it."  
"Rest?"

"Well John and the other little one." Adelisa paused, but then said "How rude of me! I don't even know _your_ name yet."  
"I'm Maddie Fenton. And my husband's name is Jack." Maddie said, introducing herself and Jack on his behalf.

Adelisa smiled again, then said "Well, I'd better help my husband with the moving in. You've _seen_ how clumsy he can be."  
" 'Can' be?"

"Sometimes he can be more graceful than a ballerina. Unbelievable really." Adelisa then waved goodbye, but as she was about to leave completely, Maddie shouted over to her "Do you want Jack and I to help later?"

Adelisa thought and then said "We'd love that."  
"OK, we'll be over in a bit."

***You know, the thing, where you boil an egg till the white stuff is cooked, but the yellow stuff still runny and make toast, which you cut into pieces after spreading with magerine or butter, then dunk the toast into the egg? Well, if you don't know, you gotta try it. Yummy :P**  
**** I dunno how i is in USA, but in Swissland, the shops and restaurants are closed on Sundays...**

**First chapter. Second: Dinner at the Fentons. Hehehehe...  
**


	3. Dinner

It had been a surprising day. Maddie and Jack helped move stuff in and they did chat, but it was mostly usual talk about the weather and related, rather than actual getting-to-know-each-other talk. Maxy found she still had some sandwiches, so the Inglebert family ate them, Maddie and Jack went home.

Later that evening, the family came round for dinner, much to Maddie's pleasure. She had made potato salad, roast chicken and fried broccoli.* The young couple sat opposite Maddie and Jack, Sklyer, their youngest child, was in Maxy's arms, drinking from a bottle, while the older child - Lilac - ate in the child seat.

"So why did you move here?" Maddie asked, while putting some potato in her mouth.

"John got a job here. He's going to be the new science teacher at Casper High. He's starting tomorrow" Maxy said.  
"Ah. My daughter attended Casper High when she was a teenager."

"You have a daughter?" John asked.  
"Yes, she's twenty-six now."

"Does she still live in Amity Park?"  
"No, she moved to New York, with her son and husband."

"Oh. Do you still see her often?"  
"No. Only once, during her sons summer vacation. Sometimes also during fall, but that's rare."

"Well, we hope we get to meet her someday."  
"So what do you do for a living?" Maxy asked, changing the subject. Obviously the matters with Maddie's daughter was a touchy subject. Best to stir away from that for now.

"Well, we're kind of like Ghost cops..." Well, maybe Maxy was wrong about changing subjects...

John found himself choking slightly, but quickly swallowed it down. "You're Ghost Hunters?" He asked, looking at them puzzled.  
"No, we're not... Really ghost hunters any more. As I said, we're kind of like Ghost Cops now. Ever since that treaty had been signed, we can't hunt them. Only make sure they don't harm humans."

"But... Ghost's don't exist." Maxy said, just as confused as her husband, even if she was confused for different reasons.  
"Oh honey, you'll learn they most definitely exist very soon. The latest you'll see them is tomorrow, when you go shopping or something." John still found himself not calming down.

"What ghost treaty? I thought all (or most) ghosts are evil?"  
"Well, turns out they only have misplaced aggression. The treaty allows them to act like civilized people. Allows them to work here, get educated here, pretty much _live_ here. As long as the also stick to the human laws. Humans are now allowed into the ghost zone too, although most stick to our world."

"But... What about the violent ones? Like... Skulker or Ember?" From where in the world did John know about _them_?  
"Well, Ember is the Music teacher at Casper High and Skulker is sentenced to ten years in prison for attacking a human." _One that looked like my boy..._ Maddie added in her mind, remembering the poor child. His name had been Micheal Mitcher, the poor thing really did resemble her son and everyone did think he was Danny.

Ever since that incident, everyone gave up on hoping he would return... Even Sam. Or at least, she gave that impression.

John shifted slightly in his seat, then got out.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom." He said bluntly, then walked off.

He went up the stairs, opened a door and closed it gently.  
"That's strange." Maddie noted, looking at where John had once sat.

"What?" Jack asked.  
"He didn't ask us where the bathroom _was_."

* * *

*My mouth dribbles just thinking about all.. that... tasty... food. 8-L (my googly-eyed dribble smiley)

Sorry if this chapter isn't well written. I was just to lazy to reread it and make it better. :P I'll try to reread it for the next chapter. I also was going to make this chapter longer, but... Well, I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so it's relatively shot. I hope it gets better later.


	4. Snippets

John was sitting on the sofa, one of the few things that had been unpacked the day before. He had a sandwich in his hand, Maddie and Jack were kind enough to give them something to eat in the morning.

And although the sandwiches smelt good and tasted good, to John it was dry, soggy and off. It was because he was stressed. His wife wasn't up yet, it looked like she wouldn't be until Lilac or Skyler woke up, whichever made the most noise first.

He replayed the scenario in his mind, remembering everything. How did he know where the bathroom was? John knew it must have been his powers due to similar experiences (his university, being at friends house for the first time, etc.), but... What if he knew where the bathroom was, because he had been there before? After all, Jack and Maddie _were_ old enough to be his parents... But they only had one child, and she was two years older than him.

He sighed. He knew he shouldn't dwell on the past, trying to find out who he was, but even after ten years... It was probably just to finally be at peace.

What was he thinking? He was Johnathan (aka John) Samual Tucker Inglebert! Husband and Father, currently starting life on what seemed as the right foot!

Then again, if he knew his past, maybe he'd be able to understand his powers and what he should use them for. He finished his sandwich and started looki for his suitcase.

Today he'd start with work. He was nervous, because he knew from his mentors, that children reacted badly to new teachers. Teenagers were worse. He sighed, pulling out his suitacse from under a few boxes.

Ghosts... Apparently he was going to see them soon. He looked at another random box, which happened to be blue. "Box Ghost..." He muttered randomly. He would honestly not be surprised if there really _was_ a box ghost.

He then left the home, unlocking the door, then locking it again behind him.

* * *

Casper High. A mainly social place, where the mission zero-percent-learning-time was constantly and usually sucessfully being carried out by the pupils.

A girl, with blonde hair was walking down the long corridors. She had flawless skin, beautiful blue diamond eyes that twinkled in the light and to top it off, designer clothes.

This was of course none other than Erica Sanchez, queen bee of Casper High, straight-A student and the half-sister of Paulina Sanchez, born fifteen and a half years ago.

She took most of her looks from her mother, her hispanic origin barely noticable, even her accent had the origin hidden.

Still, she followed in her sister's footsteps in being the most popular girl in Casper High. She also followed in Jasmine Fenton's steps, contsantly (behind her friends backs) working hard to get top grades.

After all, one of the most important rules she had learnt from her older sister, was that you may never trust a teacher to give you straight As. It was a well known fact that in the senior year, all the teenagers that were in Paulina's year and on the A-List at the time, had suddenly started getting seriously bad marks from their teachers; all results of their refusal to learn.

And now Paulina was the personal secretary of the Samantha Manson.

And if there was one thing Erica didn't want, it was to end up like her half-sister.

Erica metup with the rest of the A-List, who were talking about the hotest topic at the moment. Mr. Falluca's replacement. Mr. Falluca was going to go into retirement at the end of the year, but an accident forced him to go into retirement earlier than usual.

Apparently, the new teacher was going to be a guy, much to the male population's disappointment. Of course, they kind of were relieved, because the teacher's name was announced on friday. He was called Mr. Inglebert and everyone knew that this guy had to be some old geezer.

The girls in Casper High had been hoping for someone young, that they could wrap around their fingers and manipulate, but that seemed to have gone down the toilet. Ever since then rumours had spread about him.

Sadly, Erica's class was going to be the first to meet him.

Just when she was going to start talking to the A-list, the bell rang, all had to leave and go to their respective classes.

She entered her science room and sat down next to Carren, an afro-american girl and satalite. "I can't believe this." Carren muttered, sitting her chair, or in thie case stool.

"This guy isn't even in the class yet. I bet he'd drinking some coffee... Just like Mr. Falluca did." Erica nodded, then commented "Don't remind me. He's probably going to be as bad as that old man."

The two A-list girls soon started conversing in a conversation made of mainly gossip. Then the bell rung a second time and all the pupils were at their seats, waiting for their new teacher.

Finally he arrived. He opened the door and entered, saying "Hello class, I'm Mr. Inglebert, your new science teacher."

Time seemed to freeze at that point.

Erica and most of the other girls in her class had their mouths open, some even had a rosy colour on their cheeks.

Their new teacher was _literally_ the _hot_ topic. He had midnight black hair, baby blue eyes, was naturally a pale colour, tall and slim and was wearing a white unbuttoned white shirt with a soft blue t-shirt underneath. He was wearing jeans and sneakers and looked the complete opposite of your regular teacher.*

The man turned around to quickly write his name on the black board, then turned to the class. He was surprised to find they were all silent, but he decided to see that as a good thing.

"Right, I know you're probably all upset about what has happened to your other teacher, Mr. Falluca, so I've decided that we'll carry out our lessons gently and that I won't give you _to _much homework. First of all, I would like you each to tell me your names and a little bit about yourselves. You can then ask me a few questions if you want. We will then pick up from where you left, OK?"

There were some mumbled replies, so Mr. Inglebert waited until a teenager put their hand up.

Most of the girls shot their hands up, the boys seemed somewhat hesitant.

Finally after possibly fifteen or more minutes, the class had introduced themselves to him. Then they started asking questions.

"How old are you?" One of the girls asked.  
"Twenty-four." Nearly all the girls hearts fluttered, as the realised he was merely ten (give or take a few) years older than them.  
"Yes, Erica?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Inglebert looked surprised at the question.  
"Well, no..." Now their heads were in the clouds. "I'm married."

And now they all have crashed into reality.

"Any other questions? Ah, Ben?"

"Are you English sir?"  
"Yeah." Mr. Inglebert said, although he didn't know if this was true. The girls swooned. _An English Man! Those are supposedly the hotties this year!_

"Carren?"  
"What's your first name sir?"

"John."** Another few minutes past until the teenagers interests had calmed down and Mr. Inglebert started their usual lessons.

Some time later, John finally got his well-deserved lunch break. To say his lessons weren't interesting was an understatement. Most of the girls seemed to constantly stare at him and each class had asked if he had a girlfriend. But that wasn't the only unsual thing to happen to John.

Some of his students were _ghosts_. At first he found it difficult to believe they were actually there, but then through out the lesson, he found he could trust them. Another weird thing, was that whenever there was a ghost nearby, a blue mist would leave his mouth. Maybe a power? He'd have to talk to Maxy about this later.

Currently, John was talking to some of the teachers. Mr. Lancer, one of the teachers he was talking with, was nice. He was also his boss. And John wouldn't mind him so much, if Mr. Lancer didn't seem to be studying him every other minute.

Another teacher was called Ember. She was a ghost. She also kept giving him weird glances. They were talking about several topics, inclullding Casper High Spirit week or something, where everyone would be all happy and cheery. They were putting in a teacher, called Penelope Spectra.

Ember seemed to have a displeasure, but didn't say anything further about it. John felt he should know that name, but brushed it off. After all, _everything_ felt like he should know.

He couldn't just think that in every city he visits or lives in, he'll find his "long lost" family. Right?

It certainly felt different to talk with a ghost, even if it also felt perfectly normal.

* * *

"But if I tell you! I'm sure it was him!"  
"You said the same for a certain boy several years ago called Micheal Mitcher. And Antonio Smith. And-"

"But I could _swear..._" The green-eyed ghost insisted. The other ghost glared at her, so she changed subject. "How come Spectra get's to feed off kids again? Why can't I hypnotise and just do as I want?"

The blue-skinned ghost rolled his pupiless eyes, then said "The reason she is there does currently not matter to you." The aqua ghost frowned, and flew away, angry and annoyed, wishing she _could_ take her aggression out on the Human World, but knew she wasn't allowed.

So, the Humans lived another day, without an attack and without any knowledge on what had been stirring in the Ghost Zone for the last. Ten. Years.

* * *

***I'm talking about stereo-typical teachers. I am fully aware of the fact that pretty much all teachers are _not_ boring old windbags, thank you very much.**

****I'm not sure if a teacher is allowed to give out all this private information, but whatever. It's a fanfiction for crying out loud! Oh, and the whole thing with Englishman in stuff... Actually, let's not go there.**

**Now, I know I haven't thanked you guys for your reviews... So THANK YOU :D They make me so happy. :)**


	5. Hello Sam

Sam or better known as Samantha Manson now, was sitting at her computer, a pen in her mouth.

She was an heiress, a famous writer and designer (thought, designing was more of a hobby). She was famous for several books, making the rainforest in latin America a nature reserve and for promoting recycling.

Currently she was writing another new book, which was a part of a series called "The Ghost Trio". Slightly kitchy, but what worked worked. It involved three main characters (Lilac, Ken and Juni) trying to defeat another evil trio (Delilah, Manny and Darcel). The three heroes were half ghosts, the villains were human, ghost and half-ghost.

It's target were teenagers and it was highly successful. In fact, Samantha had recently even signed a contract, allowing the books to become a TV series.

Paulina, her personal secretary was sitting opposite of Samantha, in a chair, doing several things, such as paying her bills, organising meetings, etc. Something Samantha couldn't do by herself.

Sam had grown quite a bit since her teenage years. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either, merely normal height. She did drop her Goth clothing, but continued to wear dark clothing and still kept up some of her "Old" Goth traditions, such as reading some dark poetry or stories and to continue finding spiders and scorpions, etc. interesting.

She even had a pet scorpion, called Scorcho. She still wasn't sure if it was a word (let alone a name), but it sounded good.

She paused in her work, realising what had happened.

"Oh great. Writers block." She moaned. She looked at Paulina, her former high school enemy (now a frenemy) and gave her a questioning look.  
"Sanchez." Samantha started, enjoying calling Paulina merely by her surname.

"I'm going for a walk, to freshen my mind. Is anything on the schedule today?"  
"Well, other than a comic con nothing."

"OK. When is it?"  
"It's later this afternoon. At five o'clock."

"That gives me a few hours... OK, Sanchez, you can take a lunchbreak in ten minutes, but must continue working at two. We'll then see each other at four." With that, Samantha rose out of her chair. She had a black dress on with a utility belt around her waist. In the belt was her mobile phone, in case anything important came up.

Her dress was knee-high, maybe shorter and she still wore combat boots. She also wore the same accesorries she did ten years ago, although the hair band now didn't tie her hair up. She had grown her hair long since the teenage years and let herself look more girly, although keeping her menacing look at the same time.

She went to her room and got changed, changing into her street clothing - jeans and a hoodie. She pulled the hood up and left the house, making sure for no one to see her face.

After a while of walking, she found herself in a familiar quartre of the city. In fact, if she remembered correctly... Oh goodness, she was were the Fentons lived.

She stopped by the house with a large contraption on top of it. She hadn't been there very often, but the few times she had, it had always been in an emergancy ( Reality Gauntlet Incident, Pirate incident...).

She sighed, remembering some wonderful memories and a wonderful person. Danny Fenton. She sighed, feeling guilty. Everyone blamed themselves for his disappearance. Samantha blamed herself because of the fight she had with him the day he disappeared.

Tucker blamed himself by trying to make Samantha and Danny be friends again. His parents blamed themselves because they had felt they might have missed something big about their missing son that was important to him. Jazz blamed herself for not being there for him (which was a load of rubbish).

Even _Dash_ blamed himself! Samantha sighed and looked at the building. It was now two thirty, so she had been walking for quite a long time.

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked behind Samantha. She turned around on her heal, slightly surprised by the sudden sentance. A young man was standing behind her, two coffees in his hands, probably from that new café, what was it called again? Duckbucks? Moonbucks? Well, something along those lines.

"Oh, hi. I'm just... Uh..." The man seemed to glare at her. Of course, the hood! She looked gangster-ish and she'd just been studying a house!

...

He probably thinks she's a burglar! At that thought, Samantha found herself bursting into laughter.  
"Sorry, I just thought..." She started. "I'm a good friend of these guys, so I was wondering whether or not I should drop by." She said pointing at the house.

"Riiiight..." The man said, but decided to simply not think negatively.  
"So you're a friend of the Fentons?"

"Well, not as such, but I was really good friends with their kids." Samantha replied. The man looked surprised at her.

"I thought they only had one and she's not exactly a kid any more..."  
"Well, no... They probably wouldn't have told you about Danny. It still hurts them here." She placed her hand on where her heart was. The man nodded.

"Something must have happened then?"

" Yeah, you could say that... I'm Samantha Man- I mean, Samantha by the way."  
"John." The man replied. " I've recently moved here. 'Live next door to the Fentons." Samantha nodded. She then looked the man over fast. Black hair. Baby blue eyes... wait... that description also fit Danny.

_No Samantha, _don't_ jump to conclusions. Remember Micheal Mitcher and the other boys you thought were Danny?_

_"_Anyway, better, you know. Get inside before the coffees get cold." John said, smiling. "Do you want to come inside to?"  
"Uh... Sure?" Samantha replied, not wanting to be rude.

They walked up the small path to the door and John some how managed to knock at the door. After a short while it opened, revealing a hispanic woman.

"John! You're home already?"  
"Yeah... I should really looked at my schedule. Turns out I onld had one class in the afternoon." The woman rolled her eyes but smiled. She hugged him, then looked at Samantha.

"And who's that? It it a teacher?" She asked. Samantha forced a smile and said "Nah, I'm just someone he met on the way back. I'm Samantha and you are?"  
"I'm Adelisa, but you can call me Maxy if you want." Maxy introduced herself. She shook her hands with Samantha, then took a coffee from John. Was Maxy his partner?

Er, I meant, Girlfriend? After all, it _was_ common for girlfriends and boyfriends to share a home nowadays. Even if Samantha still felt it was morally wrong. But what _was _moral?

She quickly found herself being lead to the living room, where she sat down on the sofa.  
"Hey, you unpacked some of the stuff. The TV's out!" John said, smiling, before pushing Maxy subtily into the kitchen, without Samantha noticing. Not that she could if he had made it obvious.

A two year old was distracting her. It had puple eyes similar to those of Maddies. Which was strange, since neither parents had purple eyes... Then again, it could be hidden genetics.

"Hi." The girl said, staring at the other amethyst eyed female.  
"Hi." Samantha replied. To Samantha there was an awkward pause. "What's your name then?" Samantha asked." The two year old got onto the sofa then replied "I'm Lilac."

"Ah, Lilac... Did you know that I called my- Uh... "Toy" (coughcoughsackcoughcough) that. It used to be my favourite name. My name is Samantha." The girl furruoed her eyebrows and tried to pronounce the word. "Samanta? Samanfa?"

"Or Sam." Samantha found herself saying. Weird, she hadn't been called that in a while. "Sam!" Lilac said, smiling. Sam smiled back.

Mean while, inside the kitchen...

"... And a blue mist keeps rising from my mouth whenever a ghost is near by!"  
"Sh, not so loud." Maxy scolded John, frowning. "OK, so blue mist, rising from your mouth... Maybe we could google it?" John rose an eye brow at that and said

"That didn't work ten years ago, I doubt it'll work _now_."  
"Right, sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting that although the internet's useful, when it comes to stuff like this, it's useless."

"Of course... Maxy, what am I going to do? I can't have a blue mist exiting my mouth every time I past a ghost."  
"Well, can't you... I don't know, keep it inside your mouth?"

John thought on that, but quickly shook his head. "Impossible."

"Wait, you didn't you say... The mist only comes out when you pass a ghost?"  
"Yes." Maxy thought a bit.

"Maybe it's a kind of... Ghost Sense?" Maxy asked.

"OK, let me just think this over... I can fly, turn invisible, turn intangible and I can sense ghosts... Doesn't this sound a bit like a..."  
"Ghost?"

**

* * *

**

And on that bomb shell, I finish the chapter! What? This is like the third update, I need to update My Human Parents to! (OK, no one reviewed, But it BE a SEQUEL. Must be fin, you know? Any who, thanks for the new review. :D

**If I hadn't gotten it, your next update would probably have been in two months, instead of the next day. Savour the chapter.**

**Oh, and I didn't reread the chap, so please pardon me if it's rubbish. ^^"**


	6. ghosts and hunters

_"OK, let me just think this over... I can fly, turn invisible, turn intangible and I can sense ghosts... Doesn't this sound a bit like a..."_  
_"Ghost?"_

"But I can't be a go-" Maxy didn't hesitate to put her hand on John's face. "Sh. A certain Samantha is just next door, if you've already forgotten..." She whispered.

"Right. But (as I was saying) I can't be a ghost." John whispered back.  
"No, but it would make sense, wouldn't it? The powers, I mean. And it makes your chances of fiinding out something about your past bigger."

"But... I'm still breathing." John insisted  
"Yes... I know, we'll go round to the Fentons later. They said they're ghost hunters, so they'd know."

"What? But I can't just go up to them and say "I think I'm a ghost"."  
"Why not?"

"I... Just don't want to."  
"OK, OK, we won't say a word about _your_ powers, but it wouldn't harm asking, right?"  
"Right."

"Now, let's go over to Samantha, I'm sure she's-" Maxy started, opening the door to the living room. But what she saw was anything other than a bored woman.

Samantha was talking cheerfully to Lilac, who gabbled back, although they were always short sentences, since she was merely two years old. Maxy walked over and picked Lilac up.

"Mummy!" Lilac gasped happily and hugged her mother. Maxy hugged her back but didn't really look at her.

"I see you've met Lilac?"  
"Yes. She's ever so sweet. I've got to say you picked a good name to-"

"Oh no, _I_ didn't pick it. John did."  
"Oh. Really?" Sam asked. "Also, you can call me Sam if you want, instead of Samantha. You know, since it's a long name." Maxy nodded.

"So "Sam", what brought you to our neighbourhood?" John asked, leaning onto the sofa.  
"Oh, I was just walking around and ended up here. Then I wondered if I should or shouldn't visit the Fentons. I ended up meeting you instead. Speeking of meetings..." Sam said, suddenly realising that she needed to go. "Ugh, stupid appointment... Um, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." Sam said.

"Oh, let me see you out." John asked helpfully, walking over to Sam, who was getting out of her seat. "Gladly." Sam replied.

The two adults left the living room and went into the hallway. It probably wasn't mentioned earlier that Sam had taken her combat boots off, so so you all know, she had.

She started putting them on, with John sitting next to her.

"So why'd you pick Lilac?" Sam asked (randomly to John).  
"Oh... I don't know. It just seemed like a nice name. Something familiar to it."

"What do you mean by familiar?" Sam asked. John stayed quiet, not wanting to reply. Sam finished putting her boots on then got up.

"Bye Sam."  
"Bye Dan- I mean John." John didn't even notice Sam's slip-up as she left. She started walking home, when she got a phone call from Paulina.

"What is it Sanchez?" She asked, answering her phone.  
"I just forgot to mention that after the comic con, you have to go to the airport to pick Valerie up."

"Wait, she's home already?"  
"Yeah. And she sent me a text, saying that if you're late again, she won't hesitate to rip the next ghost's... Um... Stuff out and break the ghost treaty."

"Of course she will." Sam replied, rolling her eyes at Valerie's grudge. It may be a good time to mention, that when Sam started college, she entered the same one as Valerie and was forced to share a room with her.

And everyone knows that you can't hate your roomate forever (unless they move out before you can start liking them). Since the college dilema, she and Val, even though not best friends or best friends forever, were on pretty good terms and often talked about ghostly matters, Sam's excuse for knowing so much about ghosts were the Fentons and the many times she'd been over.

Val didn't bother keeping her secret from Sam though. No one know's why she entrusted her secret to Sam, but it was rumored it was because she didn't have any funding for new ghost weapons (See D-Stabilised for more information). "Come and pick me up at Fenton Works. "

"Yes." Paulina replied dryly, hanging up. This was going to be a longer day than thought.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

_"_Hello?" Maddie asked, her face turning from irritated to pleased. "Oh hi John."  
"Hi." John replied, smiling.

"... Where's Maxy?"  
"Taking care of Skyler and Lilac, you can't leave the two out of your sights." John replied, half jokingly, half serious. "Um... I came round to discuss ghosts, you see, cause I've only just found out ghosts existed today and the fact that my co-workers and some pupils _are _ghosts, I thought it'd be a good thing to be informed about them. You know, in case something happens."

Maddie raised an eye brow at John's long rant, but before she could reply, Jack had snuck up behind her and shouted like an excited child "You wanna know about ghosts?"

"Uh... Yes?"  
"Step inside Johnny, me man*!" John entered, shuddering at the nickname. "Please don't call me that."  
"Righto." Jack replied.

* * *

Shortly () afterwards, John severely regretted ever asking about ghosts. He had heard more than he could imagine and he could have sworn he'd dropped off several times.

"Any questions?" Jack asked, grinning from one cheek to the other.  
"Uh... No? No wait, yes. Is it possible for a ghost to be human?" Jack looked at John oddly at his question, then shook his head. "'course not. Where'd that come up?"

"Uh... No reason!" John lied badly. He thought for a while. "Is it possible for a ghost to disguise himself, er... Or herself as a human?"  
"Well... Yes, but even then, you can tell it's a ghost."

"How?"  
"Oh, usually by the eyes, through a ghost detector and their light glow. It usually gets overlooked, but it's visible in a dark room."  
"Ah..." John said, leaning back, rubbing his neck nervously. Jack was silent, much to John's relief.

"OK... thanks..." John finished his sentence after an awkward pause.  
"Do you want to seem so ghost inventions?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Er... Actually I should be correcting-" He then saw Jack make a hurt face and sighed. It reminded him of a time he wanted to show his father the rocket he'd recently managed to put together, only to have the father to push him away- Wait a second, where did he...? He has no memories! John tried to recall the face, but all he saw was Jacks. Sighing frustrated, he nodded.

Jack quickly disappeared and came back. Maddie had also come, she was currently doing some dusting.  
"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked, without turning around, when the clatter of inventions landed on the table.

"I'm just showing John some of my inventions." Maddie sighed, not bothering with stopping him. Jack always showed his inventions to his children. It was something he was accustomed to.

"OK, see this, this is the Fenton Ghost Babbler... I think. I can't really remember it's name, it's been years since I've used it. It originally was supposed translate ghost language to English, but it turned out to be useless after we found out they spoke English. Ah, _this_ is the ghost detector. See, if I switch it on, it'll detect any ghost nearby..."

"You don't say." John replied, trying not to be dry.

"Look, if I turn it on... Wait, I'll just set it to the next ten squaremetres, so that it doesn't overload... Huh, that's strange." Jack said, breaking from his enthusiasm.

"What?" John asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"Well, aparently there's a ghost just where you're sitting." John looked up surprised. "But I can't be a ghost." John said.

"Don't tell me it's malfunctioning again." Maddie muttered, hovering behind Jack. He nodded. "Guess it must be..."  
"Anyway, thanks for having that talk Jack. Maddie." He then got out of the sofa and waved goodbye. Of course, once John had left, he breathed out. Not a ghost. Not half-ghost (why'd he even come up with that question)... Then it occured to him, that he _might_ be asking the wrong people...

* * *

_"Clockwork!" _a voice screeched through out the realm of tyme.** Clockwork didn't react, just hovering over the blank screens, which usually showed some sort of time problem or something.

A young female ghost came storming (which is quite the amazing achievement for someone who was flying) into the room, her eyes glowing with annoyance.

"Clockwork, are you _seeing_ what's going on! Phantom boy is regaining his memories!" The ghost snapped.  
"Calm yourself Amnesia. All is doing what it should." Clockwork replied calmly.

"What? You mean he was _supposed to remember_? And after I'd called him my master work, you had to ruin it by letting him remember." The ghost, apparently called "Amnesia" muttered, folding her arms. Clockwork seemed to roll his eyes, though didn't react any other way. Amnesia silenced by herself, folding her arms in anger.

"Fine. I'll just go and throw a tantrum in my lair." She said, giving up and leaving. Clockwork turned his back, not being able to stop himself smirking at the younger ghosts antics. She was ever so immature for someone who called herself " a fully grown adult ".

**

* * *

**

*I was going to write Johnny-boy, but Jack already calls Danny Danny-Boy, plus John isn't a boy any more, is he?

**** Writing time with a y is cool. Or random. Which ever you prefer.**

**I didn't reread the last part of the story, so yeah... Might have been better. :S**


	7. Danny Phantom

__

"

Hi Val... Tucker?" Sam asked surprised, when she entered the airport to pick up Valerie. Tucker grinned and waved.  
"Nice to see you to Sam- I mean "Samantha"."

"But, I thought I was only..."  
"Tucker just came back from his holiday in Switzerland. And since he doesn't have a lift yet, I thought you wouldn't mind taking him home."  
"No, it's just..."

Valerie didn't even give Sam time to complain, she'd pretty much walked over to the limousine and put in their backpacks. Tucker pushed Sam into the limousine, while Valerie closed the bonnet of it, entering the limo.

All three sat in it now, so it started driving towards Valerie's home.

Valerie and Tucker were both sharing their experiences with each other, Valerie carefully making sure she didn't say she was at a ghost con and Tucker carefully avoided saying anything techno-geeky.

Even though most girls, er... Woman, thought it was cute to see him go into weird techno babble, realise they couldn't understand him and shut up was cute, it still didn't change the fact it was weird.

Tucker was a doctor. Which was interesting for someone who had a fear of needles and used to get a panic attack from just standing outside the nurses office.

Valerie was a ghost-cop, though she did this under the guise of Red Huntress. Her other job was part-time and was teacher of one of the arts... Sam couldn't remember which one, but she knew Valerie had a black belt in it.

"So, anything ghostly happen in Amity Park lately?" Valerie asked, trying to be subtle. Sam looked at her briefly, coming out of her thoughts and then absentmindedly said "Nah..."

"Really?"  
"Val, give it a rest. Those ghosts aren't up to something. Otherwise, any Ghost Cop would have sniffed it out by now."

"Uhuh." Sam rubbed her wrist with her hand, thinking.  
"Tucker, why are you home early?" Sam asked, when she remembered Tucker had told her, he had two weeks off. Tucker paled, but not noticably.

"He's says it's a surprise but won't say anything else." Valerie said annoyed, covering him. Sam frowned.  
"Well, let's hope his surprise is better than last years." Sam muttered, remembering how Tucker had tried to make an ultra-recyclo vegetarian meal as a celebration to Sam's victory over the clean-up mission.

Last year, you see, there was a major oil leakage near Amity Park and only with the help of Sam's money had they actually managed to clean it all up and give poisoned plants and animals the care they need.

And of course, from Tucker's lack of vegetables and absolute refusal to touch them when he was a teenager, he still didn't know how to prepare them, cook them, etc. So when he tried to prepare one... Let's not go there.

Valerie smirked at Sam's comment. Tucker shrugged in reply and said "That was a one-time thing."

Sam didn't bother hiding her smirk either now.  
"So, how was it in Switzerland?" Tucker playfully pouted at Sam for not paying attention to his and Valerie's conversation earlier.

But it quickly melted away, when Tucker started summing up his holiday in Switzerland, his two lady-friends listening in to him.

* * *

John was sitting in front of the computer he had got working on Sunday.  
"John, dinner!" Maxy called.

"In a minute!" John called back. He frowned. Now he'd finally finished all his school work, he had time to look through ghost hunters of Amity park, only to have dinner intervene. After all, who else could possibly know anything about ghosts?

He opened the internet, the usual search machine starting up and typed in "Ghost Hunters of Amity Park".

"John!"  
"I'm just doing something quickly!" He replied. He scanned over the results, clicking on the one at the top of the list.

"_In Amity Park there were three Ghost Hunters: The GIW (Guys In White), The Fentons and The Red Huntress..." _John started reading, only to have Maxy disturb him again.

"John, you're a bad example to Lilac!"  
"Then tell her not to do what I do!" He called back, being able to imagine the scenario (something along the lines of Lilac refusing to sit at the table).

_"... The Guys In White is an agency run by the government..." _Well, no, they'll be the last people to ask then. Nothing against the government, but for one reason or the other, he didn't seem to trust them much. He'd already talked to the Fentons, so there was no point in reading their article... He skipped the articles and started reading the article on Red Huntress.

"_The Red Huntress is a mysterious ghost hunter. No one knows much about her, other than that she has green eyes and is dark skinned. She had two costume changes in the ten years she'd been sighted. When she first started out, six months during her ghost hunting, then a year into it. She is thought to be a young adult, an exact age is unknown...*"_

"John, just come downstairs!"  
"I'll come down later, once I've finished my work!"

"Fine, fine." Maxy replied, giving up on getting John to come downstairs. John continued reading the aritcle.

"_She works as a Ghost Cop now. When she was a ghost hunter, she was known to having a "grudge" on two ghosts: Cujo, a ghost puppy - now an adult dog - and Danny Phantom, a ghost known to protect Amity Park."_

John hesitated then. He reread the last paragraph. Danny Phantom sounded very, very familiar. Almost like he should know the name. He quickly opened a new tab and looked up Danny Phantom. And he found more than he bargained for.

There wasn't just information, but fan clubs, love letters, news articles, stories, rumours, all sorts. It took a while until he finally found something about him.

"_Danny Phantom was the ghost hero of Amity Park. He was a celebrity. He had a memorable colour scheme, it being black, white and green, with human skin colour. An abnormality in the ghost species. He had saved countless..." Blablabla, carry on... "... He went missing ten years ago, last being seen flying away from Amity Park on April the 28th_..." John stopped in his tracks. Why?

_That's the day I lost my memories..._

_Nah, it's probably just coincidence. A really BIG coincidence. _John thought, feeling like whacking himself at his lack of believability. But then the name Danny reminded John of something... Didn't Sam say the Fenton's had a kid called Danny? I mean, sure, she could be lying... But...

She seemed pretty honest, even though she had a shady appearance.

But... The Fenton's son "Danny" would be called Danny "Fenton". Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Fenton. Phantom. Sam claimed something had happened to him some time back.

Though John felt a bit like a stalker, he typed Danny Fenton into his computer. He clicked on the top link, which opened. It was a report about a missing person.

"_Danny Fenton. Age 14. Went missing: April 28th. Suspicioned to have runaway. Current age: 24. Looks: Black hair, pale skin, blue eyes. Height probably has changed."_ John looked at the photo of the missing child, then pulled out the family album, flipping back to ten years back, shortly after he'd been found by the Ingleberts.

He took the photo out and held it against the computer screen.

"I do not believe this."

* * *

*Well, Val's latest suit was a bit... It didn't really hide her identity, like her first suit did. So I wrote in that she had another costume change. Plus, I personally don't like her new suit. I thought she looked kinda crosseyed in it. :P But it's just MY personal opinion. My opinion ce n'est pas important. (That's French for it's not important).

Review replies! I'm just getting so many (OK, I got _two_ reviews for this chapter, but it's better than none, right?) that I felt compulsed to reply to, I've ended up replying. So... enjoy.  
- But Thymes are pretty... - Joker of Hell  
- OK, I HAVE mentioned Jazz in an earlier chapter, but I completely forgot Tucker, so I just added him in in this one. Hope it makes you happier. And don't worry, I do not plan to keep this DannyxOC (coughcoughMary-Suecoughcough) forever. Anyway, I'm REALLY glad you love this story. Only thing keepin' the quick updates. - that 1 flower child

And if any readers just read the last review reply: YOU OTHER PEOPLE ARE GREAT TO!

So yeah, r&r.


	8. Danny Fenton

It's extremely important that your reread the last part of the story now. I've edited it you see.

_There will be a flashback later this chapter. It will be written in italics._

John sat at his computer gaping, before getting a grip on himself. Although the photos _seemed_ to have the exact same boy on it and he even went missing _on the same date he turned up at the Ingleberts, _but he couldn't afford to mess up badly ever again. First, he'd need proof.

After all, just because the younger version of himself looked like a carbon copy of Danny Fenton, didn't nescarilly* mean he _was_ Danny Fenton.

How to get proof? He'd need thumbprints of Danny Fenton to compare with his own. If they matched, then he would be more sure. But how to get them? The hospital he was born in probably had this information, right?**

But he couldn't just walk in to the Fentons home and ask for that kind of information. If they didn't even_ mention _him, then they probably had a mix-up too.

He heard footsteps. Maxy was putting Skyler to bed... John turned his computer off then went downstairs to have his dinner, also watching his older child playing with her soft-toy chamilleon.

First of all, John planned on finding out more about the Fentons son. Friends, Family, Hobbies, _anything_. It may seem odd, but he now had a lead.  
What about Maxy? Should he tell Maxy? No, she'd just want him to stop digging in the past.

Lilac chewed at her toy and looked up at her father with googly eyes. The tiny tot was wondering what her father was puzzling over, but being to young to really understand feelings, she continued playing with her toy.

* * *

A week. A week had gone by, since John had discovered another missing persona. And in hopes, he had tried to find out more about the boy. But he didn't know where to start.

His only real solid chance to find out more about this boy was the Fenton Family. He could hack into the school computers and get some data on Danny Fenton, but it was to risky.

If he got caught, he could get fired or something. Anyway, the youngest Fenton may not have even attended Casper High.

He had tried to talk to the Fentons on several occasions (at least twice per day), but they were either not in or asked him to come by later. Maxy was also noticing that John was up to something, so that didn't help.

Red Huntress was - according to the Ghost Cops - on holiday. She wouldn't return to work until the week after next week.

Also, John found that a lot of students were not paying attention during class, merely staring into space. These students were mostly female. He had tried making his lessons more interesting, but it still didn't work. He then handed out detentions, but still. Nothing.

It was unbelievable. If they didn't start learning something, he would soon think he'd be out of a job. Be fired. Sure, Casper High was famous for their bad marks, but still...

Also, it hadn't taken very long for him to lose his British accent. He now spoke American English like had had been brought up here.*** Maxy still had hers those.

And just to complete his week, his ghost sense kept going off at the weirdest moments. In fact, it went off nearly all the time. It was driving him nuts. If he didn't know better, he'd say a ghost was _spying _on him.

He sighed.

Today was Saturday. And he planned on making the Fentons talk... Without them realising that he was interrogating them that is. He walked up the steps and knocked gently at the door.

He heard someone inside shush the "crowd" that seemd to be inside.

Maddie opened the door, her eyes were twinkling with excitement.  
"Hello Saman-" She stopped and saw John standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not knowing whether to be annoyed or surprised.  
"I thought I'd pop round..." John started, feeling awkward. Maddie sighed and said "Sorry John, but... Right now's not the best of times, I-" Her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled John inside.

"Wha-?" He asked puzzled. She then told him hurriedly "We're-having-a-surprise-party-for-a-friend-of-ours-and-you've-gotta-hide-cause-she's-just-around-the-corner." John only really understood "party", "Friend" and "Hide". So he hid underneath the staircase, where a dark skinned man was sitting.

"Uh... Hi?" He asked. The man looked at him from behind his spectacles and asked "Who are you?"  
"John Inglebert." The man blinked then replied "Nice to meet you John. I'm Tucker Foley."

"So... What kind of party?" John asked.  
"My friends, Samantha's twenty-fourth. It's a surprise party. When she enters, just do as I do." John nodded and waited. He was surprised how Tucker was acting like strangers being asked to hide at someone elses party was as normal as calling your mother "mummy". The bell rang and Maddie opened it.

"Hello Samantha!" Maddie said, her voice bouncing in happiness.  
"Actually, it's Sam (again)."

"Sam? But you haven't..." Maddie quickly focused and asked Sam to come in. "The others have forgotten your birthday again, but I didn't. I decorated the living room and everything." Maddie explained as Sam entered the living room.

"Oh wow."  
"No, wait. It get's better." Maddie quickly said, then suddenly people started sprouting from everywhere. John walked out to, but stayed somewhat behind.

This was the first time (well, second, but the first time she looked like a gangster) he'd ever seen Sam. And he regretted it. Because when he saw her, a feeling inside him swelled up, he felt butterflies in his stomache and he could have sworn it got hotter. And he knew what that feeling was.

It was love. Love at first sight.

Sam had a smile on her face and looked at everyone, but some how managed to overlook John. He gasped and realised he'd gone invisible when she looked in his direction. _Oh great. Power malfunctions._ He quickly steadied himself against a wall and turned visible again. He can't fall in love! He's married! He studied Sam a bit and saw another thing shocking.

_"OK son, draw me anything that you think might remind you of your past. Anything familiar." A man in a slightly dusty, brown coat said.  
"Why'd you call me son? Are you my dad?" The raven haired boy asked, his ice blue eyes scanning the ederly man. They were sitting in what felt like a class room to the boy._

_He didn't know why it reminded him of a class room. Probably the desk and chair. All that was missing to complete the room was everything else, such as other desks and chairs, maybe the teacher's desk and seat, a few potplants, a blackboard, etc._

_He continued drilling into the other man's skull with his stare, waiting for an answer._

_"What? No, no I'm not. It's just the way I talk." The man finally said, shifting uncomfortably, disliking being called "Dad", although it was asked indirectly.  
"So why'd you call me son?" The puzzled teen asked._

_"Never mind that. Just draw me what you think is a memory of something." The black-haired boy started drawing like told. He drew several things. They were mostly eyes. Purple eyes, teal eyes, emerald eyes, deep ocean blue eyes, eerie green eyes and the largest drawn eyes were lilac, with a sparkle added to them._

And those lilac eyes belonged to _her_. He sat down on the floor, and turned unnoticed invisible. He then flickered back, just as Maddie wanted to reintroduce John to Sam.

"John? Oh, I've already met him."  
"You have?"

"Yeah. Accident really."  
"Hi Sam. I didn't recognise you at first. You look... Different." He started, trying to keep his powers under control. The last thing he needed was to think "I wish the earth would just open up and swallow me" and then have himself turn intangible or something.

"Do you want to stay?" Maddie asked as Sam wandered off to talk with Tucker. John paused and thought a moment. Maxy knew he'd gone round to the Fentons. So she knew he may be there a while. He nodded and said "Sure. I haven't got any school work to do anyway."

* * *

At the end of the day, entering everning, only John, Sam, Tucker, Valerie ( someone John had met earlier that afternoon), Maddie and Jack were left.

John was looking at the basement door. He wondered what was down there. Logic told him that it was probably just some old cardboard boxes and maybe some old bikes. But his guts told him a different story. "Hi there." Sam said, walking over to John. He knew his cheeks most have flashed red when he heard her, but he quickly cooled himself down with his ice powers.

"Hey." John replied, leaning back on his chair. "So... What'd you think of the party?"  
"It was brilliant. Thanks for coming." Sam replied. There was an awkward pause, where both room occupants looked away from each other, both having a tint of pink on their cheeks.

If only they knew.

"We're cleaning up and since you're one of the last guests, we thought you wouldn't mind helping." Sam stated, remembering why she had even one searching for John.

John held his chin thoughtfully the asked "Do I have a choice?"  
"No." Sam replied. John smiled and got up. "OK, then I'll go help." The two walked out of the kitchen, John trying not to show his permanent blush when he was around Sam.

"Ah, John-me-man! Can you help us take down the party decorations for storage?" Jack asked, when he saw the slim figure of John Inglebert.  
"Sure."

"Those boxes need to be taken downstairs. Once your in the basement, just wait until I come downstairs to."  
"OK." John replied, picking up the boxes full of party decorations.

He walked downstairs into the basement, smiling when he found his guts were right. But so was his logic. It was a basement, half of it being used to store some things that couldn't be left anywhere else, but it was also a lab. A pair of doors was in the wall on the other side. John ignored what Jack had told him and walked up to the door, examining it.

There were some other things in the lab, such as some guns, a lab table with a chemistry set on it, but some how the two large metallic doors captivated him the most.

He stared at it, rubbing the back of his neck. His hand slowly made it's way down to his heart, which he rubbed comfortingly. Some how, his heart ached with pain when he saw that thing. As if he'd had a bad and painful experience with it.

He heard rustling and a blue mist escaped his mouth. He turned around, just in time to see a green pair of eyes. Sadly, before he could say anything to it, the rest of the gang came downstairs, holding their boxes.

"Ah! John, I see you've already found the place to put the boxes."  
"Well, it's not very difficult." John replied, leaning onto the wall again, in a relaxed position. He continued staring at the two metall pieces in the walls.

Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker and Valerie put their boxes down.  
"I see the portal interests you?" Valerie asked, walking up to John. He vaguely nodded in reply. Then he processed what Val said.

"Wait, it's a what?" He asked.  
"A portal. A portal to the ghost zone to be precise." Sam answered, also walking over.

"Oh wow. I wonder what creepy yet cool stuff lie on the other side." The man said, his hand stroking the portal briefly. Sam bit her lip, remembering Danny saying something similar, shortly before he became half-ghost.

"How does it work?" John asked.  
"Oh, that's complicated honey." Maddie answered.

"OK, how can someone open it?"  
"Ha! Easy! Just have to be a Fenton!"

"Huh?"  
"What Jack means, is that the portal has a DNA-scanner. Whoever puts their fingers on it will open the door. Simple." John thought a moment then looked at the machine, discovering the DNA-scanner. He studied it briefly then asked

"You mean like this?" He pressed his thumb against it, the machine started scanning him.  
"Yeah, just you need to be a Fenton-" Jack started, when there was a sudden ping from the portal. It's giant metal doors opened, a swirly green world replacing the metallic doors.

But no one cared about that.

Everything was silent, as all eyes stared at not only the portal - which could only be opened by a Fenton - but also John Inglebert. Everything seemd to move in slow motion, as realisation dawned on them, everything tensing at a slow pace.

Sam's mouth wobbled slightly, she couldn't believe _he'd_ returned. The Fentons, Sam, Tucker and Valerie stared at him and he stared back. On their side, it was incredibility. On John's, it was shock and confusion.

After all, there was only one possible explanation to why John could open the portal.

Jack broke the silence. "Danny-" He started, before John sprinted away from the portal, heading for the stairs. Maddie and Jack tried to stop him by getting in his way, but he elegantly dodged out of their way, by sliding softly against the wall. He ran up the stairs and slammed the front door.

Everything was silent again. The disbelief on the faces was obviously still there. "Danny?" Sam whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

*** I know I wrote this word wrong. Can anyone tell me how to write it? P.S, in a couple sentences there's gonna be another word I can't write. Can anyone correct that to?**  
****I dunno. I should ask my parents, but I ain't bothered. :P**  
*****NO ONE IS TO FIND THIS SENTENCE OFFENSIVE! Please? In any way, if you're insulted by this sentence, please forgive me. I'm just an innocent little teenager. :S**

**Oh. My. GOODNESS, John's Danny! Who'd a guessed? :Pauses and realises everyone knew: Ah well, you can't keep a secret. Or at least, I can't.**

**I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but it's probably going to be like this a lot from now on I'm afraid. I'm making a webpage, writing a panto with my bro, addicted to a music video called "The boy with a Cuckoo Clock heart" (which is also a book that I'm DYING to read... If I can find it), School, lack of motivation in school, etc. So, I'm really sorry that the updates are going to start getting irregular. Hope you guys understand.**

**Phantomgirl96: Well, I can say Lilac is completely human. Skyler is an eigth ghost.**

**that 1 flower child: SMILEYS! (sorry, I'm just getting random now) thank you for your dedication.**


	9. His Past

A female ghost floated inside the dark ones work space.  
She waited impatiently and chased away boredom by walking in circles.

Another ghost, a black shapeshifter, floated next to her, looking at her in annoyance. The other one didn't really seem bothered by this though.  
"Where is he?" She snapped after a while of waiting.

"He said he has something on Phantom." The black ghost said, rolling her pupiless red eyes.

"No he hasn't!" The blue ghost retorted sharply, pushing her aqua flaming her back.  
"Oh really?" A gentleman-like voice asked. A blue-skinned ghost entered the room, with his head high.

The female ghost hesitated to repeat herself and replied "I _know_ that John Inglebert _is Danny Fenton_." The young woman insisted.  
"And how?"

"He opened the Fenton's portal. And as everyone knows, you have to be a Fenton to open it." The ghost paused in his stride and turned to the female blue ghost.

"I don't believe you."  
"But it is _him_."

"I am not risking another ghost arrest because _you_ got it wrong again." The man continued, leaning over the other threatingingly.  
"But I'm deffinetely sure!"

"And why do you think he has suddenly turned up out of the blue?" He asked hostily.  
"He seems to be amnesic." The ghost thought this over then said "Fine. We'll set a trap. If he can comes out victoriously, we know it's him."

"Who will be the ghost attacker?" The black ghost asked, who had stayed silent during the conversation.  
"Ember."

"What?" The aqua ghost exclaimed, shocked.  
"As I said, I will not have another ghost arrest because _you_ made a mix-up. If you are wrong, no one but _you_ will be punished." Ember fell silent.

"Still insistant on John being Phantom?" Ember bit her lip and replied "I know what I am doing." She left the ghosts lair, thinking of a possible trap.  
"We'll be watching." The blue-tinted ghost said to himself, before turning to the black-ghost.  
"Start preparing the door for opening."

"What? But what if he isn't-"  
"Spectra, I know Ember wouldn't risk getting thrown in prison unless she was absolutely sure. Trust me. This is _him._"

* * *

Maxy was watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. Luckily, it wasn't so loud, that it woke Skyler or Lilac up. Assuming it must be John, who had probably forgotten his keys, she got up and walked over to the door.

She was surprised to see the Fentons, with some of their friends there. Gobsmacked by this, she asked after a pause "Can I help you?"  
"Where's Danny?" Jack asked.

"Who?"  
"Danny!" Maxy looked puzzled at the people and replied "I don't know anyone called Danny."

"Oh yes you do! He's your damn husband!" Sam snapped, her eyes glaring at poor Maxy.  
"John?"

"No, his _real_ name is Danny!" Maxy, still not understanding how John connected with Danny replied "Isn't John at your place?"  
"She doesn't know." Valerie replied. Tucker asked "Why didn't Danny tell us who he is?" Maxy paused.

"John's real name is Danny?"  
"Yes!" Sam snapped. Maxy shrank at her gaze, not understanding why Sam hated her so much.

"Wait, _you're his real family?_"  
"Why do you say that as if it surprises you? Didn't he tell you who he is?" Sam continued, in her harsh voice.

"I-" Maxy replied, suddenly angry herself. "How _could _he? He _doesn't even know his own name!_"  
"What?" Maddie asked.

"John is amnesic. He doesn't know who he is or from where he came. He didn't even know his own _eye colour_ when we found him!"

"But... He was a run-away."  
"Didn't seem like it to me. After all, it's not everyday you find a boy floating in the middle of the atlantic _ocean_ with no obvious ways of _getting there._"

Sam's anger drained away, although she still hated Maxy's guts. "You mean..."  
"My family found John floating in the middle of the atlantic ocean, with no memories of who he is, let alone how he got there."

_No wonder he never came back... But did he runaway or just look for somewhere to blow steam?_ Sam wondered. Maxy gave everyone at her door an icy stare then asked "Where's John?"

"He ranaway." Tucker replied. "And his name is Danny." Maxy shrugged in reply. She sighed and added "He's probably thinking things over. You won't be able to find him."

"How do you know?" Valerie asked.  
"I'm his _wife_ and I _still_ can't find him if I tried."

There was a silence between the people who knew Danny up unto fourteen and the woman who knew Danny from past fourteen.  
"Look, until he comes... I want to know what my husband did before he lost his memories and I'm sure you'd like to know what's happened since."

Some time later...

Because Maddie, Jack and the rest were already at Maxy's and Danny's home, they started rumaging through several photo albums and other bits and bobs of Danny's more recent past.

Maxy explained "Roughly ten years ago, my family found Danny in the middle of the atlantic ocean, more close to the british coast than the american one. We brought him back to Britain, where some people tried to figure out where he was from."

"Why didn't you take him to the USA? His accent should have given him away." Valerie interrupted.  
"Well, the thing is, he had a _strong_ English accent. We never even thought that he may have been American. They asked him to draw pictures and write things he might think are memories..." Maxy pulled out an old photo with "Forgotten Past" written on it. She put it on the coffee table and took out the papers in it.

One of which had eyes on it. Everyone's eyes. Even Valerie's. But what was that extra pair? Sam and Tucker were the only one's that realised these were _phantom_'s eyes. The eery green of it was deffinitely a hint.

Sam had a strong blush when she realised that the lilac eyes (her eyes) were drawn the largest and were the most detailed. On another picture were some cartoonic ghosts, including a blue box which said "Fear me, I am the Box Ghost" and a small green blob with arms and legs which said "I am the Zone's greatest hunter".

On yet another were some objects. A PDA, a red hat (although it wasn't Tucker's signature berret), a purple spider, a pile of books... On other pictures were other things, although they really were just random doodles. He had probably gotten bored at that point.

"We searched for John's possible family for two weeks, but soon my family had to go. My parents made documents on animals and it was important that they continued filming.

We took him with us, because he needed to be with people he knew more or less. Some years later, John and I moved off my parents boat to go to university. We took my little brother with us, because kids need to be able to socialize with other kids. John and I fell in love in university and married at twenty. At twenty-two we had our first child, Lilac and Skyler is a couple months old now."

"That's what our son has been doing for ten years?" Maddie asked. Maxy nodded and gave them a family album, which Maddie and Jack didn't hesitate to start looking in.

In each photo, Danny looked happy, but in some, they saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"John used to have nightmares. He dreamt the same dream every night. Getting zapped by something, an outer force and then running away from a mob. He then would usually see his reflection, but only see green eyes.

And he'd then continue running. He says he's stopped dreaming, but I never really believed him..." Maxy sighed. "John... Danny has a diploma in science and astronomy..." Maddie and Jack gaped at this.

They'd always assumed Danny would never even make it to a collage with the grades he had in Casper High...

There was a knock at the door. Maxy got out of her seat, thinking this _had_ to be John and opened it. It was raining outside.

"Uh... Can I help you?" She asked, staring at a ghost. She still usually freaked out when she saw one, but was getting better at controlling herself.

"Yes. Yes you can." The aqua ghost replied. Suddenly the ghost slammed a fist into her stomache. Surprised at the attack, Maxy let out a scream. The people in the room heard it and ran to see what was going on and gaped at Ember, who was flying off into the distance and no Maxy in sight.

Tucker and Sam didn't need to work out what was going on. "We need to find Danny. Tuck, we need the ridicolously named tracking device."

* * *

Complaints: I feel this chapter, like the last is a bit rushed, but, never mind, huh?

Yay for 28 hours, Flower children, moonlight and semi-aquatic mammels! I absolutely LOVE reviews. There like FOOD for me! :) Thank you guys.


	10. Fire and Ice

**Warning. In this chapter an OC dies slowly and painfully. Well, actually it's not painfully, but she still dies. If you are to young a reader to read it, then ask me if I can summarise what's happened in this chapter. Also: BEWARE OF THE GIANT PLOT HOLE SOMEWHERE WITH IN THIS CHAPTER! Well, it's not that giant, nor that big a deal, but it's still there and I don't really want anyone to poke at it. Or you might get sucked into the story and get stuck there. OK, the last sentence is silly, but whatever. On with the story!**

Danny sat in a tree. Yes, he had finally found his family. Yes, he now knew who he is. But something felt so... _wrong_. There was also Sam. Although he loved her, he also loved Maxy and his kids. Devorcing Maxy because he fell in love with someone else... Sounded cruel.

He also knew nothing of his past. He didn't remember _anything_. Sure, there are some odd threads, but no _real memories._ He sighed. He observed some of his students walking across the park to the Nasty Burger. He was invisible, so they wouldn't notice and gape at him.

He suddenly gasped, a blue mist escaping his mouth. He looked up out of reaction, warily looking around. "Joohn Ingleebeert!" A voice called out. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" It didn't take long for Danny to realise this was Miss McLain's voice. He floated down from his tree and came out of the bushes.

"What is it Ember?" He asked. He then realised her face had a sadistic smile.  
"Do you know how long we'd been looking for you _Phantom_?" she asked, a sparkle of remorse in her eyes.

"Phantom?" _OK, so I _am _this Danny Phantom. How did I end up with white hair?_  
"Don't pretend. We've been searching for a decade and we almost thought you were dead... And now you come back, what made you come?"

"A Job Offer-"  
"I don't think so. See, I don't think it was a coincidence, that you'd disappear exactly when we _needed_ you. How did you know?"  
"I don't know anything!" Ember fel silent, but her sadistic smile was still there.

"To prove that you are, who you are, I've set you a little task." Ember continued. John- er... Danny hesitated, disliking her tone and unconciously taking a defensive position.

"Thing is, what does Phantom value the most? Is it his friends? His family? Well, by the way you've been treating your... "old" family, I doubt that and Sam and Tucker. They're like thin air to you, aren't they?"

His blank expression on his face told Ember she was right.

"So, here's your task. Right about... Now, Maxy's been thrown into the Amity River, with a - get this- _boulder_ tied to her ancle. Your kids? The fentons and co. were stupid enough to leave them unattended, they're currently trying to find _you_. That gave me the chance to set your house on fire."

Danny's face slowly start burning up in rage and worry, as he realised Ember was drowning his wife and burning his children.

"Here's your task: If you really are _Phantom_, then save them. All of them." Danny's eyes glowed green, although he didn't notice. If his family wasn't in trouble, he probably would have attacked her, but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

He split himself in half, both turning invisible and shooting off to their respective destinations, one being where Maxy was drowning, the other were his children were burning.

His first half flew as fast as possible to his home - in Fenton form - and although using his ghost powers was tiring, he still shot through the sky like a speeding bullet (exageration). Finally, he reached his home... The sight made him freeze. The whole house was burning and already firemen were there. He landed a bit behind them and ran up.

He was about to run up to the on-fire house, but was pushed back by a fireman, that had noticed him on time.  
"Sir, please step away from the house. It's not-"

"Get out of my way." Danny replied, without giving him a chance to react. He quickly shoved the man out of the way and sprinted into the house. Other firemen were about to run after him, but failed to reach him on time.

Danny was now standing in his home, or at least, what was left of it. Everything seemed to be burning. He cooled himself off with a constant production of ice, but it was difficult to make at this heat.

"Lilac!" He shouted. Where would his children be? Well... It was some time after their bedtime, so... He shot up the stairs and opened the door.  
"Lilac?" He called again. There was no reply. He flew over to the crib, where Skyler sleapt, but he wasn't in there. _Shoot._ The worried father thought.

He paused. He had to locate his children some how!

Calming down, he closed his eyes and listened, letting everything else around him drop. Pieces of roof collapsed into the floor, as water from outside desperately tried to terminate the flames, which roared in anger.

The crisping and crackling of fire surrounded him, it seemed impossible to hone in on anyone this way. But, he let all distracting noises around him disappear. He no longer heard the continous splash of water, the sound of merciless fire and crashing of dead burnt wood. Everything silenced as he listened to the sound he needed.

His children were coughing badly and crying. The smoke was poisoning them. Once Danny had finally found them, he didn't hesitate to slam open the doors of the wardrobe they were hiding in and pick them up, running out of the house intangibly (although he turned tangible just before exiting).

Lilac continued coughing, same as Skyler. He quickly gave them to the meds. "Take care of them for me." He told one of the workers. And then he vanished before their eyes, rejoining his other half, which was still rescueing Maxy.

It had taken him a short while, but he had finally found Maxy through the murky waters. He suddenly felt a jolt and memories stream into his mind, that he didn't remember before. Memories of a burning house...

His other half had come back.

He swam as quickly as possible, against the stream to reach his wife, which tried to release her ancle from the boulder hopelessly. _Don't gasp for air, don't gasp for air..._ Danny begged Maxy in his mind.

Her eyes met his and hope twinkled in them, as she stopped flailing around momentairily. But suddenly she gasped. She had lost her breath and needed air. Now Danny became frantic, the relief of finding his wife draining away fast.

_Maxy, just hold on!_ Maxy tried coughing but couldn't, water gushing into her lungs, she struggled. She struggled some more... Then she lost conciousness.

_No, Maxy! Come on Danny, hurry up! She's only got little time left!_

He continued swimming_. Just a bit more_... His mind screamed as he reached out for his wives motionless hand. Her eyes were closed and he was full of fear. When he finally reached her hand over the strong currents surrounding him, he turned intangible and flew up to the surface, holding his wife in his arms.

He gasped for air and choked a little. Losing his flight, he crashed into the ground, holding Maxy close to him.  
"I... Gasp... Did... Gasp... It." He whispered to her, burrying his head in her neck...

But Maxy didn't react. She lay in his arms and didn't move_. No_. His mind thought, as it slowly dawned on him what was going on_. No. No. No no no nononono_... His mind started to repeat over and over and over again.

"Maxy?" He asked. He got out of his lying position and laid her in his lap. She's not coughing. Not spluttering. Not breathing. He hesitantly reached out his hand and touched her gently on her neck, exactly where her aorta* is. No pulse.

"No." He said before his eyes filled with tears. "Maxy!" He screamed pointlessly and held her limp body close to his. "You can't do this to me! Not now! Not here!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

There were sirens in the distance, but he didn't budge. He had been there for everyone. But Maxy. He rocked gently back and forth, like a little child.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He didn't know when Maxy's body had disappeared off his lap. He didn't know when a bumarang hit him on the back of his head. He didn't know when some comforting arms had wrapped themselves around him. He just didn't know or care.

He wanted to wake up and find everything had been a dream. Gone back to the day he'd made the decision to move to Amity Park. He just wanted everything to go away.

**

* * *

**

*The aorta is the biggest vein the body has (or something like that)

**Sorry, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for who knows how long. Should have been published awhile ago. Whoops. :S**  
**Hopelessly you liked this chapter! (Apart from the OC-death, unless you're a strong DxS supporter, then you probably loved the death)**


	11. Amnesia, ghost of forgetfullness

It was four in the morning. John- er... Danny was tucked in bed. He had spent most of the night awake. First, he was taken to the hospital to be checked on.

There, he found out that he didn't only let down his late wife, he also let his daughter down. The smoke had poisoned her and she'd died while being taken to the hospital.

Amazingly (or unamazingly) Skyler, the only child of the Inglebert family to inherite some of Danny's ghost powers, had survived, but had to stay in hospital for surveillance.

Danny had then been taken to the police station. Firstly, they had to take down the "missing" poster of Danny, fill a few forms and stuff, secondly, Danny had to tell them what happened to Maxy and his kids. He told them it was a ghost attack, but didn't give any details as to how he had managed to be in two different places at once.

He was then taken to a psychotrist* (something Danny had learnt to hate over the ten years he'd been missing), who told the Fenton family, Sam, Tucker and Valerie what would be best to do with him.

They then returned back at the house at two. Danny was too numb with emotional pain to really do anything. As soon as he entered the house, he walked up to the place he assumed was his old room. It was a mess, so no one tiedied it up when he disappeared.

He didn't bother getting changed. He just took off his shirt and socks and tucked up for the night. It worked after all.

Now it was four and Danny still was numb inside. So numb, he couldn't even sleep. Flashbacks of recent events went through his mind. But he didn't want to see them. He wanted to see his old past, before he'd been found by the Ingleberts in the first place.

But when he tried to remember, he just saw black. He sighed.

Danny knew that there was something bigger than the death of half his family going on, but his mind wasn't thinking clearly.

His tired eyes looked up at the ceiling. He was in a strange house, with strange people. OK, so he knew some of them more or less. But he should be able to call Jack and Maddie mum and dad, he should be able remember his best friends, his old school friends, his sister!

But everything was blank. During the blur that had been the night, Danny had caught his parents and friends staring at him, mostly longingly or pittying. It was plainly said upsetting. Again, Danny tried to sleep, his eyes aching and gritty, but couldn't. Flashbacks of the night just didn't leave.

He gasped. A blue mist left his mouth. He quickly sat up and looked around. Slightly unnerved, he cautiously started settling down again.

The mist escaped his mouth again. Danny threw the douvet off himself, slipped on a shirt and demanded "Who's there?" Slowly, a female ghost came in to view.

Her clothes were tattered to say the least, she looked like she'd been thrown down a cliff. She had green skin and blonde hair, glowing red eyes as a contrast to her skin.

She had a frown on her face and was muttering something to herself. Danny managed to pick up something about a Clockwork, but not much more. She coughed a bit, then looked up at him.

She took out some cards, looked at him briefly then read them.  
"Hello... Earthling." She started. He looked at her puzzled. This was new.

"I am the all powerful Amnesia**, ghost of forgetfullness..." She continued. "I... Uh... Am responsible for your disappearance... Nine?... No, ten years ago."

Danny's face told the ghost "Amnesia" that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She dropped the cards on the floor.  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" She muttered annoyed.

"Phantom, you probably don't remember me, because I whiped your memories clean. I'm Amnesia." She said, now with an irked expression.

"_You're _the one responsible for my memory loss?" Danny asked surprised. He paused before adding "What kind of name is Amnesia?" Amnesia ignored Danny's last comment.

"I'm here to help you remember."  
"After you caused me to lose my memory?" Amnesia didn't replyp immediately to that.

"Well, I didn't want to, but a certain guardian of yours insists. "Hard times to come" he says, he's such a nut case..." She ranted.

"What?"  
"Something big is going to happen soon and I'm supposed to whip you into shape... Uh... Well, just help you regain your memories and remember how to turn into Phantom. Which ever comes first."

She reached out an arm and said "Come on. It's best to do it now, before it's to late, cause I don't know when the "Hard Times" will come." Danny was hesitant at first, but found that he gladly would go with her, if it took his mind off his current situation (his family, friends and the death of his wife and daughter).

"Right, first of all. Do you know how to fly."  
"Course I do." Danny replied. Amnesia stretched a bit, yawning and said "OK, prove it. Jump out the window and land safely."

"How is falling related to flying?"  
"To fall from this height is suicide. So your body will slow your fall by flying a bit, or better said, floating." Danny sighed, then went off and grabbed his coat.

"What are you doing?" Amnesia inquired.  
"Getting ready to go out." He replied.

He was about to go downstairs to the hallway to get his shoes, but Amnesia suddenly grabbed his arm and threw him out the window.

Out of reflex, Danny not only threw his arms protectively around his face, but also turned intangible. When he became tangible again he yelled at her "What was that about?" He looked up at Amnesia, who had a look of disappointment on her face.

"You were supposed to fly, but intangibility works too."  
"You didn't even look left and right before throwing me! What if someone saw us?"

"Don't be daft. No one'll be up at this hour and in this neighbourhood. Come on, I'll take you to the borders of Amity Park. I know a place were I can test you."

Danny was about to go inside to get his shoes but Amnesia intervened. "Don't have time. Let's go, before Sam or Tucker get the idea to look up on you." She then flew off and turned invisible.

"Hurry up Phantom boy!" She called to him.

* * *

Valerie opened her tired eyes. She groaned quietly and rolled over... Onto the floor. With a thud, she remembered where she was. She was at the Fentons. She had slept here overnight, with Sam and Tucker, so they could look after Danny.

She was unlucky and got the sofa, while Sam slept in Jazz's room and Tucker in the guest room. She moaned in pain, now finding her stomach complaining about the sudden contact to the floor. She carefully got up and looked around. She was still tired from last night, since she'd spent a majority of it trying to find Danny and failing.

Sam and Tucker were the one's that found him. She sighed, glad she hadn't been there when they found him. Because, when they found him, he was holding Maxy tightly and rocking back and forth. And Maxy lay still, dead. Tucker and Sam both entered a state of shock then, but stayed calm nerved.

She wasn't quite sure what then happened, but she met up with them at the police station. Sighing, Valerie went over to the coffee machine for... Well, a coffee.

Once she had her coffee, she turned the TV on. Everyone else was probably sleeping, after all, it was seven now. (OK, when they went to highschool, everyone was pretty much awake at five, but that's besides the point).

"_Last night, Amity Park experienced a violent ghost attack, which for the first time, killed two people. Adelisa Inglebert and her daughter Lilac were killed during the ghost attack, the mother having been drowned, the daughter choked to death._

_What brought up such a violent attack is unknown. John Inglebert, aka Daniel Fenton, the boy that went missing ten years ago filled in a report, but was not available for an interview._

_Daniel Fenton went missing ten years ago and it has been announced that he did not run away, but suffered under amnesia. Reasons as to why he wasn't found by the United States Search teams is unknown at this time..._" Lance Thunder reported. Valerie sighed deeply, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now that's all over the news..." She thought to herself, slightly annoyed. She turned the TV off and finished her drink. She could bet anything, that later Reporters and Journalists would be trying to flood the hallways.

Once she put finished her drink, she took it to the kitchen. She made a few notes while she was there (Such as calling Jazz, helping Danny remember, etc.)

Valerie headed back to her room, to get changed, but felt compulsed to look through the other rooms. She had been to the Fentons fairly often after Danny went missing, so the house was like a second home to her.

She opened the guest room door. Tucker was sleeping, half his body on the floor, the other half in the bed. In other words, he was sprawled all over it. She smirked slightly, finding the sight hilarious. Tucker's snoring was just the cherry on top.

She then looked in Danny's room.

And she took a second glance. _Where's Danny?_ Her mind screamed. She quickly calmed herself down._ He's probably just gone to the toilet. I'll wait here till he comes back. See how he is._

After about ten minutes of waiting, Valerie went to the toilet and knocked. "Danny? Anyone there?" She then cautiously opened the door. Empty. _Maybe he's with Sam? _She quickly rushed over and checked on Sam. She, unlike Tucker, slept neatly, the duvet covering her body. Her eyes were shut, her face make-up-less and her long black hair sprawled across the pillow.

She was sleeping peacefully. _Maybe Danny went for a walk? No, he wasn't an early bird in his teens. But maybe he is now? I'll wake Sam._ Valerie then walked over and woke her.

"Mmr. What?" Sam muttered, pulling the duvet over her head. "Danny's not at home." Valerie stated. Suddenly, Sam was out of bed, slipping on her shoes and coat.

"Come on, we've gotta find him!" She snapped annoyed with Valerie.  
"But... I'm in my pyjamas." Valerie replied puzzled.

"So am I! Just slip on some shoes, I'll borrow the Fenton's RV***" Without another word, the two women found themselves off to find Danny all over again.

**

* * *

**

*Are you supposed to write it like that?

**** It only just accurred to me that the name of this character is the exact same one, as the one in the title. Just to make this clear, The Ghost of Forgetfullness's Name came AFTER I found the title! The fact that the title name and character name is the same is COMPLETE coincidence. :S**  
***** Now, Sam wouldn't have driven it ten years ago (not just because she can't drive), but Sam had convinced the Fentons to switch to something more nature-friendly.**

**Any complaints or comments? Maybe about Amnesia? I think I may have charactised her to be like a good-guy Ember, so I hope Ember-fans don't mind.**

**Now, it occurred to me that I haven't replied to any reviews made for chapter nine. :S Sorry! Just so you know, anyone who reviewed: You have NO idea how much I appreciated it! So thank you for the reviews. :D**

**Review replies to Chapter 10:**

**RainingSkittles, Leo112, InuApril1445: Thank you SO much and there's yer chappie. :D  
Artfan: Don't worry, Maxy's in a happy place now and Danny still has Sam.  
That 1 flower child: Did I ever tell you, that you write really good reviews/comments?  
Phantomgirl96: O_o You ARE evil. Nah, I'm only joking. ;)**


	12. Training

"How is it possible for me to turn into some guy with white hair?" Danny exclaimed at Amnesia, who was busy polishing her nails. The two were located in an abandoned skating park, which was surrounded by a two-and-a-half-metre, metal fence. There was a sign outside of it, saying "Entrance forbidden", but Amnesia had merely (after she'd seen it), burnt it up using an Ectobeam.

"I dunno. Before you disappeared, I never fought with you, so I'm pretty clueless. I _could_ ask some other ghosts, but I can't risk them knowing I'm training their enemy."

She blew on them, then gazed over to him. So far, he'd covered all the basics and improved senses (better hearing, ability to sense other presences, etc.). They were now going over other powers a ghost developes. Now, this would be a LOT easier, if Amnesia knew what Danny's powers were and how to use them.

"Can't you just help me remember then?" Amnesia paused, she stopped polishing her nails.  
"I... Well, when I make someone forget, I usually kind of make a door to their memories in their mind. You follow me?"

"I... Think so?"  
"Good enough. Now, so that this person can't just open the door, I lock it. Usually I lock it with something specific. An object, a smell, a sound, anything. Usually something no one would give to you, to help you remember."

"Mhm."

"With you, I used two words. Um... Now don't laugh... But... I... Forgot the words?" Danny's face fell at that.  
"You _forgot?"_

"To be able to remember, I would have to take someone elses memories. So, if I block someone's memories, I start remembering better. Sadly my... "Boss" won't allow me to use my powers, since it's wrong to make someone forget.(something-I-don't-agree-on)"

"But... Well, you _are_ the ghost of forgetfullness."  
"Oh, shut up." Amnesia replied. She continued polishing her nails, but at the rate she was doing it, Danny was surprised she hadn't set them on fire.

"Two words..." Danny muttered.  
"So, what other powers do you have?" She asked.

"Well, I have ice, um... What you call ectobeams, ectoshields and ectoforming, duplicating, what I call my ghostly wail and... Uh... I think that's it. Oh, and I have a ghost sense ( I think)."

"OK then Phantom. I'm going to attack you. I won't hold back, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Danny immediately took a defensive stance, but realised that Amnesia had gone back to polishing her nails. After about five minutes, he slowly got out of his defensive position, but still stayed prepared to protect himself. Another five minutes later, he was just staring at her wairily. About twenty minutes later, Danny had completely given up on her attacking.

Suddenly, he sensed something shooting through the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as Danny slowly turned his head, just in time to see an ecto beam shooting towards him. It was of a sort of brown colour. Like a piece of gold that dulled over the years.

Sadly, just as he had seen it, it hit him square in the chest. Amnesia burst into laughter, when she saw Danny get pushed into the ground. She was secretly glad she hadn't thrown a full blast at him.

"What?" Danny snapped, his face turning red in anger and shock. Amnesia didn't reply, her hands were still glowing and she shot some more. Danny quickly recovered and dodged with elegance. She continued throwing. Not really having the time to focus aim on anyone, Danny let ectoblasts escape his body from all sides.

"Ow!" He heard someone yell. Amnesia. She was frowning, but quickly recovered, preparing her next attack. But Danny was too fast. He quickly used his ice powers, freezing her whole body. Except for her head.

Sadly, she melted the ice using ecto blast. Now the two were fighting face to face, no far shooting. It really was just kick and punch. Danny was hesitant to hit a woman (since he had now been brought up to be a gentleman by the Ingleberts), but soon ignored this hesitation when it soon became very, very apparant, that Amnesia was using this to her own advantage.

Finally, Danny delivered a final blow, kicking her in the stomach. She fell onto her back. Danny quickly ran over to her, and pinned her down, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Ha! I win." He gasped, feeling very smug. Amnesia struggled a bit, but soon gave up.  
"Not bad. You were better when you were younger though."

"What?" Danny asked surprised. Amnesia gently pushed him off, now that their fight was over, and took a hankerchief out of her pocket, something Danny hadn't noticed before.

She cleaned his sweaty face a bit. She then whiped his nose. "Phantom, look into the hankie." Danny looked into it.¨

"Oh."  
"Now, from what I heard, when you were fourteen, you would have just taken three minutes to fight and win, without breaking sweat. Currently, it took you thirty-eight minutes and you're sweating so much water, someone could use it to fill an ocean. When you were younger you would basically have escaped the fight without so much as a bruise to show. Currently, you're covered in them."

Danny continued to stare into the used tissue. Not only was it soaked in water, but also blood. His blood. Apparently, he had gotten a nose bleed, when she gave him a punch in the face.

"Now. It's best you go get cleaned up. Someone sees you like this, they'll have the shock of their life. I need to head back to the ghost zone. Now, I can tell you now, that our next training session will start with a surprise attack. Try to work on transforming into you White-haired self." Amnesia said very short, as if she was trying to keep the whole training a strictly professional thing.

Danny took a deep breath, then lay down onto the ground. Amnesia smiled. "Bye Phantom." She said, then flew off.

* * *

"_You mean... I had a sister-in-law? For the last _four_ years?"_ A heated red-head demanded over the phone. Valerie cringed. She had spent most of the morning explaining to Jazz what had happened in the last few days (coughcoughtenyearscoughcough).

"Yes. You _had_. She... Passed away recently. Along with your niece-"  
"_I had a _NIECE_? And I never even got to hold her!"_ Jazz practically screamed through the phone, trying to keep her nerves down. She found this close to impossible, having all this news being brought to her over the phone at once.

"Look. We need to know how you think Danny will deal with his wife's death..." Valerie hissed softly. Jazz composed herself, pushing out all thoughts of what she'd missed in Danny's life.

"_Right... Right! Well, most people go through a D.A.D.A. phase_."

"Dada?"  
"_Denial, Anger, Depression, Acceptance. The chances that Danny will go through a similar phase is really high_."

"In which phase do you think he's in now?"  
_"I don't know! You say he still doesn't remember a thing, right?_"

"Yeah."

"_OK. Adding up all the information you gave me, I'd say he's in Depression. I can't say for sure though."_  
"OK, thanks Jazz."

_"Don't mention it. If only I could go to Amity Park... I'll try to come over as SOON as possible, promise!_"  
"Kay... Kay, bye Jazz." Valerie said, finishing the conversation. "Sam, Jazz thinks Danny's in Depression."

"Possibly..." Sam replied. "Man, if I knew where'd he been... Why'd that Booomarang have to go missing today..." Sam muttered to herself, too quiet for anyone to here.

They had been to several places they suspected Danny to be in and were now checking lower Amity Park, the part that was run-down. "Wait Sam! Slam the pedals!" Valerie suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sam replied, slowing down the vehicle slowly.

"I think I saw something." Valerie said, getting out of the car. Sam followed quickly, running after Valerie. "Wait Val!" Then her phone went off. Sam, while running, took out her phone and checked to see what it was complaining about. "You have eleven new messages." The phone purred. "Messages from Paulina, Tucker, Fentons, Office and Publisher."

Sam slammed her phone shut, and put it back in her utility belt. As a business woman, she didn't bother with pockets. "Danny?" Valerie asked. Finally, Sam caught up with her. They were at the abandoned skate park. Valerie had seen the burnt sign, obviously destroyed by ectobeams.

That must have piqued Valerie's curiousity. Once Sam entered, she saw a sweaty and wounded Danny lying on the floor, seemingly unconcious. Both women rushed to his side, although Valerie held back, while Sam examined him.

He opened his eyes.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked, finding himself being woken up from his sleep. Both women let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you?" Valerie asked.  
"Uh... Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sam asked. He was lying. Well, _obviously._

"I'm _fine_." Danny insisted, getting up. "Take me home." Danny then added. Sam had a light touch of red on her cheeks. Now she knew Danny wasn't OK. After all, after several months of taking care of Danny ten years ago, she knew that when he said "I'm fine", it really meant "Something is very, very wrong with me, but I refuse to tell anyone, because I don't want them worrying about me."

The red tint on her cheeks, was because she was the only one to know the meaning of those three words. Sighing, the two slowly returned to their vehicle.

"How'd he end up like that?" Valerie wondered.  
"I don't know..." Sam replied.  
"I guess we'll never know."

Both lied. Because both knew, that a ghost was involved. After all, a shield burnt by ectoplasm was a dead give away.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind the wait! And I hope it was worth it. :S**

**Now, the reason why I haven't updated until today is:**

**1. It took me an eternity to write this chapter.  
2. My sister finally bought a game for her DS (after six months of owning the DS that is) and it's Professor Layton and the curious village. I kinda got sucked into it, since I've been wanting the game for a while...  
3. I'm joining a comic compitition and I've been figuring the story for it, while sketching it at the same time.  
4. I'm a wee bit lazy.**

**OK, one out of four reasons is sensible (to me). Can you figure out which?**

**Review replies!**

**Leo112: Seriously, where do you get those cool phrases?  
that 1 flower child: Thank you! Now I will be able to always write Pyschotrist correctly! Er... I mean, Pyshiatrist. :) And why _did_** **Amnesia remove Danny's memories? What stays unknown, stays unknown... Hehehe. (In other words, a lot of people will have to wait to find out what's been going on)  
InuApril1445: Good to know I'm keeping people in character. :)  
xsugarxblossomx: Ah well, I'd take offense about your comment BUT 1. Though I still like Maxy, I don't think I'll ever use her again, 2. I also don't usually like DannyxOC. The only reason I added her to the cast, was because I like to spice and complicate things.  
artfan: Yay, someone likes Amnesia!  
Lani's Tamer-chi: Yay, another person who likes Amnesia! You know, when I was describing Amnesia, Kitty also crossed my mind, but I didn't know why... Maybe Amnesia is related to Kitty? O.o hm...  
****gothsamphan14: Well, if you read above, I would take offense, BUT 1... Just read what I commented with xsugarxblossomx. :) Thanks for the review.**

**Thank you ALL for the reviews! And reading! :D**


	13. A Small Revelation

**Ok, the reason for no update in... three or four weeks is following: I had a serious ski accident two weeks ago, which stopped me from being able to do pretty much anything for ... Yeah, two weeks. Good news: I've fully recovered and am finally capable of writing again! Yay! I had a concussion, see. Stopped me being able to really think for a while. There's also another reason, but it was cause of a fanfiction, sriusly I'm in _love_ with it! Anyway, enjoy the chap!**

* * *

Ember, along with many other ghosts, watched as they, once again tried to open the door.

By the way things looked, it'll take a while, until it's finally time to pick up Phantom.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath. It was some time after lunch, but Danny never came downstairs to eat. She knocked on the door. "Danny? It's me Sam, can I come in?" She asked softly. A grumble was her reply.

Gently, she opened the door. Danny had already completely healed from his injuries he'd made that morning. It releaved Sam to know that he was still a fast healer, i.e. he still had ghost powers.

She still wasn't sure that this was a good thing though. She also wasn't sure if Danny was aware of them and whether he'd gone ghost in between the ten years he'd been missing.

"Um. Your mum made some sandwiches. These I'm afraid are just leftovers. You know your mum, always making to much food to eat." Sam said, trying to be cheery.

"But I don't." Danny muttered darkly.  
"Pardon?"  
"I don't know her, remember? My memory's worse than swiss cheese.*" He buried his face into his pillow. He was currently lying on his bed. He had been ever since she and Val came back with him.

He refused to explain what happened and his mood had darkened quite a lot since they got back. Not even Sam's presence seemed to soften him.

"Anything else you want?" Danny asked, almost demandingly.  
"Um... No. I mean, yes! Um... We called Maxy's parents earlier today. About Maxy and Lilac's deaths. They're organising a funeral for them both. Also, the hospital phoned a while ago. They say that we can pick Skyler up this evening."

Danny nodded, recalling his son. At least he was to young to remember anything. He wouldn't have to feel the same pain he did.

Sam sighed and put the tray on his desk. "Danny... There's something Tucker and I discussed this morning. It's time we tell you something very important about your past."

"And what would that be?" Danny asked, sitting up in interest.

"Danny... Some months before you disappeared, you had an accident."  
"..."

"One that changed you. Um... You got... You became a half-ghost." Danny listened quietly.

"Half-ghost?"  
"Yeah." Sam said, thinking he was going to think she was crazy.

"With powers and an alter-ego?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Please just answer the question."

"Yes."

"That'd explain a lot." Danny replied, now sitting up properly, giving Sam room to sit down too.

"Pardon?"  
"Well... I always knew about these powers. At first they were really difficult to use. After a while, I could start using them without getting too tired. Now I can use them without even having to think.

But I never knew why. Maxy and Robert** were the only ones that knew about the powers. We were afraid of how her parents would react to it. We never could figure out why. Robert suggested ghosts, but of course, Maxy ignored him, I naturally followed suit."

"So... Maxy knew."  
"Yeah... Sam, how did I turn into a white haired ghost?"

"Shush, not so loud." Sam said to Danny. "Only me, Jazz and Tucker knew about your powers."

"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh. And what do you mean? You don't know how to transform?"

"No. I only found out recently about the whole transformation business." Sam stared at him a moment, then looked away in thought. She took a deep breath.

"Danny, what happened to you this morning? Do you know if something's going on?" Danny looked at her.

"I... I was visited by a ghost called "Amnesia." She offered to train me. I don't know why though." Danny partly lied, deciding it was best that he left out the fact, that she was responsible for his dissappearance.

"She claims though, that my disappearance was deliberately set up. That's why I had an English accent I assume. It was planted into my mind, to avoid me being found immediately." _She never told me who she's working for... I wonder who that guardian is she mentioned..._ Danny added in his mind.

Sam looked at him in wonder. "You mean... It was a set-up?" Danny nodded. "I don't know why though. Is it because I'm also... Danny Phantom?"  
"Maybe it was an enemy of yours." Sam said.

"No, it wasn't. Because... It's just... Amnesia claims her boss says "Bad times are to come" or something. So something's going on. Maybe they made me disappear in order to protect a greater good?" Danny asked, hoping Sam would listen. Maybe he should have told her Amnesia was responsible for his... Well, his amnesia.

"They?"  
"Amnesia doesn't work for herself. Or at least, currently she doesn't. Someone made her wipe my memories completely-"

"Wait, _she _wiped your memories_?_" Danny paused, rethinking the last sentence.  
"Oh. Man, I hate it when I slip."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Cause I thought you'd just assume she's a big bad ghost." Danny said softly. "She's not, because she's trying to help me." Sam listened quietly, then found herself pacing around his room.

"So, assuming "Amnesia" is telling the truth and assuming she did make you disappear years ago to protect a greater good, something must have been stirring in the ghost zone for ten years, give or take several days. Or months."

Danny nodded in agreement.

"But that'd explain why the ghosts signed the ghost treaty." Sam said to herself, Danny now feeling more like an eavesdropper. "If they seemed peaceful, no one would suspect them of anything. At first it didn't work, with all the attacks on the Danny-lookalikes- Uh... Excuse the expression Danny."

"Sure."

"...But as the years went by, people stopped seeing them as dangers. Ghost attacks grew fewer, until there were none. All that time, they were probably just trying to find you, without making anyone suspicious. It'd explain the violent attack on your family. They were just checking to see if you were deffinitely the real deal."

"Because of course, you weren't the only ones that got disappointed whenever a "Danny-lookalike" turned up. They had to be absolutely sure I really was Danny Fenton." Danny commented.

"Exactly. But now they've found you... What are they planning?" Sam pondered.  
"Sam, you're asking the wrong question."

"huh?"  
"What _were_ they planning. Sam, we need access to the ghost zone fast." Sam looked at him, momentairily admiringly, but quickly forrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"We can't access the ghost zone as easily as before. You'd need a zone-pass. Either that, or you're a ghost cop. But... If you turned into Phantom, you'd be able to access without any trouble, since you (as a ghost) naturally belong in the ghost zone."

"But Sam, there's only one problem."

"What?"  
"I still have no idea how to transform!"

"... Oh boy."

* * *

Three of the supposedly "ancient ghosts", that had once locked Pariah Dark in his sacraphagus*** of forever sleep, were gathered around an orb, watching dutifully, as the events unfolded before them.

"How is he supposed to ever remember completely Ghost of Future?" The Ghost of Past asked, looking at her two "brothers".

"He's not. Neither is he going to transform into his other self. Everything is going as planned."  
"Trust us Ghost of Past, you may not be able to see present or future, but we can." The Ghost of Past nodded uneasily.

"He will soon be alone again. Ghost of Past is allowed to leave. After all, he still needs training." The Ghost of Past nodded and slowly left...  
"Sister, wait."

"Yes, Ghost of Present?"  
"This will have to be your last training session. Do not forget to give him our message." The Ghost of Past nodded in understanding, then finally left the two other ancient ghosts.

"I hoped we never would have to unite again." The Ghost of Present muttered.  
"I know. But because of his stupidity, we had no other choice... Yet, I see a way of this never happening..."

"Planning on changing the past for the better again? I thought that was the Ghost of Past's job."  
"May I remind you, that I'm not only the Ghost of Future. Anyway, this possibility is only possible if he agrees. Otherwise, things stay as planned."

"Understood." The two nodded, then continued watching the glowing orb.

* * *

***You know, the one with loads of holes in.**  
**** Maxy's younger brother.**  
***** Whatever, you know what I'm blabbing about.**

**Oh, I haven't just made some more new OCs? Don't worry, they're not. So who are they? Well, as some mysteries are slowly being closed, new ones are being opened. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I've rewritten it at least five times! l:-(**

**Review Replies:**

**YAY! FOURTY REVIEWS! I feel so loved. :)**

**Leo112: Really? Way cool.  
gothsamphan14: Honestly, I knew which one was sensible to me back then, but I can't remember which any more. They all seem sensible now! :S Thanks for the review anyhow.  
xsugarxblossomx: Nah, you didn't offend me. Since I personally don't like DannyxOC really (under certain circumstances I can really love it) and I can also understand people who really just suppost a DxS and don't wanna hear of anything else. And I agree with you on Maxy. She never really got developed in personality and background, so yeah... So yah didn't insulta me-a. Still appreciate review and apology. :D  
PhanDoll and InuApril1445 for reviewing. I appreciate all reviews. :D They make me feel lubed.**


	14. Red Huntress

Valerie was currently standing in the head quartres of the Ghost Cops, which was an old Guys In White Facility (Ever since the Ghost Treaty, Guys In White were no longer needed to protect the human race from Ghosts, or at least, no longer needed to wipe the entire ghost species off the map)

She was clad in red. She had some work to do. On Ghostly Matters.

Since she and Sam found Danny at the abandoned Skate Park, wounded (although there weren't any "serious" injuries, such as a broken bone) and the destroyed shield saying "No Entry" or at least, something similar (the words couldn't exactly be made out), she knew that her suspicions on ghosts were correct.

They were most deffinitely up to something.

And for some strange and bizarr reason, Danny was caught up in the mess.

But she didn't have any actual proof, neither did she know what exactly was going on. She'd need to make a list.

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Huntress!" One of the workers greeted her. She looked at him briefly and said "Good Afternoon."

"Aren't you off on holiday for another week?" He asked.  
"Can't. There's something I need to check." Valerie replied. The man was about to ask another question, but Red Huntress was in such a rush, that he didn't dare stop her.

Valerie knew, that whatever the ghosts were planning involved Danny and that was a big mistake. After all, even if she denied it, she still loved him. It wasn't "true" love, it was more just the sadness of messing up something that _could_ have been and wanting it back AND knowing that getting it back wasn't possible.

Still, didn't stop her from being protective of him. She knew he obviously still loved Sam.

And Valerie would make sure that that love lasted.

She sighed deeply, realising her thoughts were circulating around Danny's love again. She needed to think of the matter at hand. She entered her office, but paused.

It was dark. Valerie never let her office in the dark though, not in broad daylight anyway.

"Who's there?" She demanded.  
"Stay cool Red." Valerie relaxed, but felt angry still. The chair she usually worked on, spun around, with Sam sitting on it, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You're back early, aren't you?"

"How do you always know when I'm about to go to work again?" Valerie moaned to Sam.

"Forgotten that I provide you with your suit and armory." Sam smiled back. Sam was the only known friend of the Red Huntress, especially since Sam was also her employer.

So naturally, Sam got to visit Valerie whenever she wanted. Even as Red Huntress.

Valerie sighed deeply. She noticed two coffees on her desk and didn't hesitate to snatch one up and drink it.

"What do you want?" Valerie continued, pretty sure she knew what Sam wanted.

"We both saw that something had happened to Mr. Fenton this afternoon." Sam told Valerie, referring to Danny as Mr. Fenton. After all, it was best for everyone not to know much about Valerie's private life.

"It involves ghosts. It's more obvious than spotting a black circle on a white sheet. Of course, because I never aquired a pass to the ghost zone... Much like you advised me several years back... I cannot go and see what's going on.

What I need you to do, is go into the ghost zone and spy on them. Give me any information you can on what the ghosts are doing. Understood?"

"Yes miss Manson!"  
Sam smiled and added "Oh yeah, it's possible you might get an ally along the way. I can't say for sure yet." Valerie nodded. She finished her coffee.

"Do I get paid?"  
"Of course you do. Same amount?"

"Yes. Well, I'll go then." Valerie told Sam. She left the room, but then turned and asked Sam "Do you know what happened this morning to Danny?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"  
"No."

* * *

"Tucker, this is impossible!" Danny moaned, sitting in his friends apartment. "I. Just. Can't."

"Stop telling me that Danny." Tucker replied. Danny fell silent and concentrated his energy. He tried imagining a white ring appearing around him, but nothing happened.

"I'm never going to turn into Phantom." Danny muttered, lying flat on his back. Tucker sighed. _Why does Sam always leave me with the most difficult situations?_ He thought in his mind.

"Look, I'm going to get some snacks, OK? You try... You know, changing back." Danny nodded and continued looking at the ceiling. Tucker went to his kitchen, closing the door.

The living room was silent...

Suddenly a blue whisp escaped Danny's mouth. He quickly sat up, trying to find the ghost, but the ghost found him first.

"Hi Phantom Boy!" A female voice shouted, pushing him through the floors intangibly. Great. Enter Amnesia.

"Danny, do you want coffee? Or maybe tea, since, you know, English are crazy about their tea..." Tucker asked, coming back from the kitchen. "Where in the world...?" He asked, realising no one was there.

"Am-ne-si-a, get. Off!" Danny snapped at the female ghost, pushing her off, not very gently, using his own ghost powers to stay intangible. Amnesia felt shocked at this and lost her intangibility, thus crashing into the floor. They were in the basement of the apartments, so no one could see them.

Amnesia's eye-sight blurred slightly, as she tried to come to herself again.

Danny turned invisible and started looking for her, after all, while she stopped at the basement floor, Danny went right through it.

"Where's he gone..." He heard Amnesia muttering. Danny charged his hands with ectobeams and shouted "Don't move!" Amnesia smiled, as she got off her knees.

Slowly she turned towards him, but he shot her.

"I said don't move."

"Ow! Phantom, that _hurt_." Amnesia moaned, rubbing her sore shoulder.  
"Sorry Amnesia. I wasn't in the mood for playing games." Danny replied, walking up to her. Amnesia tensed, feeling how radiant his anger was. In fact, she could have sworn his eyes glowed green momentairily...

Amnesia grinned at him, much to his surprise. "What happened to you then, since our last training session?" She asked quirkily.

"Uh... " Danny started.  
"You defeated me in less than five minutes! The last time..." Amnesia paused, looking at him or more specific, his hand that was still glowing an eery green.

"Can you stop with the charged hand already?" She demanded. Danny backed off, giving Amnesia some space.

"Sorry." He mumbled, embarassed.

"Last training session, you were very concentrated... But this one, you beat me without thinking." Amnesia muttered. Danny paused and pondered over her statement.

"That's... Actually _true_." Danny agreed.  
"Obviously when you were younger and fighting ghosts, your fighting skills slowly started becoming reflects. You soon could fight, without having to think of your next move to much..."

"Scary thought." Danny added in.

"So... Your body remembers it's reflects, i.e. you can now fight better. That's brilliant!" She then looked him over a second time, realising that he wasn't a "white-haired freak". "Still not Phantom?" He shook his head in reply.

"Tuck and I have been trying all afternoon." Danny stated, pointing upwards, to where Tucker's apartment was located.

"Tuck?"

"One of my old friends, a friend I had, before the memory loss." He glared at her briefly, she looked at the floor guiltily.

"We didn't have a choice." Amnesia replied.  
"Pardon?"

"Phantom, now that this training session is over... I'm not going to be coming any more." Amnesia continued, not really caring if Danny understood what was going on.

"Now, it's important you remember the following, OK?" Danny looked at her, with a strange look.

"The one, who's crown reflects his unknown, is the one who can lock it for another thousand years."

There was a pause. A long, tedious and silent one.  
"What's that supposed to mean? What is the "it"?" Danny asked, puzzled. But Amnesia faded away, into nothingness.

Bewildered, Danny returned to Tucker's apartment, who was just about to call Sam.  
"There you are Danny! Man, you've gotta stop disappearing like that!" Tucker scolded him, annoyed. Danny just blankly stared into space, muttering "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, the gathering of ghosts all entered the large room, which held _it_.

The leader walked up to door, which was supposed to hold the ultimate weapon. His fingers gently strode over it's smooth surface, brushing away some dust, which gathered ten whole years.

There stood the words "The one, who's purity is shown through his crown, is the one who can open the door." The leader turned on his heel, to face the large group of ghosts, his fanged mouth forming into a malicious grin.

"Time to pick up Phantom."

**

* * *

**

Tadaa! Things're picking up. Now, the next chapter may be a while, since it's going to have a lot of stuff in it, I'm not used to writing, so please have at least SOME patience.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and THANK YOU for the EIGHT NEW REVIEWS! They made my day. :) That's why there was a quick update (and it had absolutely nothing to do, with the fact I'm on holiday).**

**Thank you all for the reviews(including the cryptic or threatening ones ;D )**


	15. Dani Phantom

The zone, as usual, was eerily quiet. The sky, if you could call it that, was green, sometimes purple, although it was a rare sight.

The bottomless place, made it very non-human-friendly. Islands and doors floated randomly, with no obvious reason as to being there.

And even now, the Red Huntress shivered in her suit at the sight of it.

After all, the first visit to it wasn't exactly _pleasant_. Being handcuffed together with Phantom, being hunted down by some crazy ghost AND not being able to use ANY weapons certainly DIDN'T help.

Then again, she did some how manage to scrape a C- out of all of it for that sack project. If it hadn't been for Danny, they might have gotten an A, but... She couldn't hold a grudge on him for something small like that.

_Funny..._ Valerie thought, as she tried to sneakily fly through the ghost zone. _Where is everyone? I mean, ever since I entered the zone, I haven't seen a single..._

"Ghost!" She shouted, surprised. A female ghost, clad in a purple cloak looked up at her from an island, her ruby eyes glowing and a playful smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm." The ghost stated, looking like she was going to crack up.  
"Is this some kind of jock to you?" Valerie snapped. The ghost in reply strode some of her blond hair out of the way, revealing some of the clothes she had underneath.

A torn yellow T-shirt and torn grey jeans were visible. Strange, that the clothes looked so ripped and tattered. They looked like they'd been thrown off a cliff.

"So, what do you want?" The ghost continued, still grinning.

"Huh? I didn't ask anything."  
"_Sure_ you didn't. You want to know where all the ghosts have gone." The ghost stated.

"I.. Yeah."

"Carry on travelling in that direction." The ghost pointed behind her, her face having dropped in all seriousness. "You need to find the Onpris Island, that lies far, far away, in the uncharted parts of the ghost zone. There, a gathering is being held, where the Ghosts think they'll find the ultimate weapon."

The ghost sighed, as in disappointment. "Some ghosts are just _so_ predictable."

The Red Huntress, unsure on whether or not to believe the ghost, travelled in the pointed direction. When she turned around to ask the ghost some more questions or at the very least a "Thank You", the ghost had disappeared.

Man, sometimes Red Huntress forgot how _creepy_ some ghosts can be.

* * *

Danny sat next to Tucker on the couch, drinking Tuckers coffee, while Tucker found himself drinking _Danny's _tea (Tucker still wasn't sure what happened, but he bet anything it had something to do with overshadowing).

The two had long given up trying to make Danny transform and found themselves simply watching Amity News.

They couldn't think of anything else to watch.

Then Sam came in. Being Tucker's best friend, she got a house key to his home, so she could enter whenever she wanted.

"OK, I sent Val to the zone. She should be back soon enough. Cracked anything?" Sam asked, taking off her boats and coat. The two young men shook their heads, not even giving her a glance.

Sam took a deep breath, letting herself drop onto the sofa.

The trio looked at each other depressively, each for a different reason. Silence surrounded them, as they waited for Valerie to come back.

* * *

Rocks. More Rocks. Even more rocks. This is pretty much what the outer rims of the ghost zone looked like. Deserted from any life but rocks. The green sky seemed to slowly fade into black and blue, which it in fact was.

There weren't any doors or islands here, where a ghost could live on. Or at least, not an intelligent one. Sometimes you could find a ghost shrimp, swimming through the bottomless lands of the ghost zone.

Sometimes a portal would pop up, but unlike other portals, which swirled green, these ones had a red and orange colour with a tint of black. Obviously, these portals must be different from the ones within the ghost zone, but no one could actually prove it, since no one knew if there was a way back.

Red Huntress already started having doubts about the ghost she'd met, when she finally found what she thought she was looking for. A huge, dome-like building, floating on a big island was guarded by two of Walker's ghosts. Quickly, Red Huntress dived behind a piece of debris, floating absentmindedly in the ghost zone.

She opened her scanner watch and whispered to it "Show me how many ghosts are in there." She pointed her watch at the building. While scanning, plenty of ghosts started appearing on the small screen, each with their names.

Valerie quickly reset the watch before it overheated, realising fast that there were way to many ghosts in there for it to list. _Aha... So, there's a ghost conference going on and the ghost cops weren't invited..._ Valerie thought. She whispered "Are there any other entries? Windows, Hidden doors, actual doors, gates, anything?"

Again, she held the watch in front of the building. It beeped when it'd finished it's scan.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"No other entries." The female, robotic voice purred softly.

Annoyed Red Huntress looked back at the guards. She knew it was risky attacking them. They might have backup. She didn't know the chances of her sneaking in.

Sighing, she huddled up out of eye sight, figuring out a way to get in, when suddenly, she heard a commotion. She turned around and found, that hundreds, if not thousands of ghosts were exiting the dome, all heading in one direction, as if they were one ghost.

Red Huntress hissed, when she saw who was leading them. "Masters..." She almost bellowed, as she saw Vlad Plasmius shoot across the void.

She pressed her back into the rock, realising that she could get caught. She stared at the ghosts shooting past her. They seemed excited and determined.

Not good. After who knows how long, the last ghosts were out of eyesight, including Walker's goons.

Red Huntress sneaked out of her hiding place cautiously, before floating over to the dome-like building. Once she landed, she walked up the steps and silently walked through the doors literally. After all, this was the ghost zone, humans could walk through things at will (something Red still thought was cool).

Still, no ghosts. She was standing in a long hallway, doors to the left and right. At the very end was another door, but this one was far bigger and more Do-Not-Enter looking than the others.

Naturally, Red walked towards that one. She entered.

Around her was a room, not sqaure, but circled, with what looked like prison cells in every direction, built into the walls. Opposite of her stood a safe-door.

Red Huntress walked over to it. She saw something enscripted onto the safe-door, so she leaned over it to read it.

"The one, who's purity is shown through his crown, is the one who can open this door..." She read, brushing away some dust that had managed to gather there.

"Strange..." She whispered to herself, straightening up.

"Who-who's there...?" A raspy voice whispered.

Red Huntress gasped and quickly took a defensive position, turning on her heel. But there was no immediate threat present... In the corner of the room was a small prison cell, or at least, the equivalent. And sitting in the corner, something was huddled up in a small bundle.

Red Huntress cautiously walked towards it, looking it over. It was hard to see, with the little light, but Red Huntress could figure out something with white, messy hair and a black and white jumpsuit, the DP logo on the chest.

Red Huntress almost dropped the ray gun she had pulled out in surprise.

"Phantom?"

The green eyes mustered up some energy to look up. Red Huntress cringed at the sight. It wasn't the Phantom she thought it was, but it was still a Phantom.  
"V-V-Val?" The not-so-small ghost girl asked.

"Listen Dani, I'll get you out! How long have they been holding you here?" Valerie asked worried.  
"Dunno... Lost count of date... Last date I remember... I was... Fifteen..." The hopelessness and pained look in Dani's eyes made Valerie both want to run away and hold her tight at the same time.

"They... They thought... Since I w-was a... A c-c-clone, that... I might be a-able to... To open th-the d-door." She said weakly.

Valerie completely failed to notice Dani had just stated she was a clone, but heard the "unable to open the door" part.  
"Listen Dani, once I open the door, it'll be all right." Valerie said, trying to figure out a way to open the prison cell.

Dani jolted, her eyes widening quite a bit in fear.

"No Valerie! Don't! Behind the door is-" She screamed, but as soon as the energy came, Dani found she was feeling very weak again. Immediately she fell back, closing her eyes.

"D-d-don't... O-o-open... Th-the d-d-door..." She whispered pained. Valerie sighed. _What did they do to you?_

"Don't worry. I won't open the door. In fact, I'll stop them... Just relax, when you wake up, you'll be home again, OK?" Dani nodded as best she could, closing her eyes. Immediately she lost conciousness and reverted back to human form, the two blue halos passing over her.

Dani was left with black hair, all knotted and dirty, some of it still tucked under a red hat, her clothes that'd she'd been wearing was a scratched, blue long-sleeve with a white oval on the chest, red trousers and blue sneakers, all of which were worn down, tattered and dirty.

Valerie sighed in relief, when she heard slow and calm breathing escape Dani. Valerie took a few steps back. Now that she knew how to bust the cagedoor, she ran towards it, her foot connecting with the metallic grid. It snapped off it's hinges and crashed to the opposite wall.

Valerie hissed in pain, holding her foot, realising she had done the kick wrong. Frustrated with herself, she tried to stand on both feet again, but almost screamed at the pain. Sighing, Valerie hopped over to Dani, picking up a long stick she could use as a crutch.

She held Dani's face up a bit to get a closer look. Well, no face injuries... Maybe she just got hungry and thirsty. Very, very hungry and very, very thirsty. The fact that she could see Dani's cheek bones made it obvious.

If she was fifteen when she got "kidnapped" and was verbally abused for the last seven years, it can damage your self-image a lot, since even strong fifteen year olds can't feel not hurt by the words after a while. It could make you commit suicide...

_Dang it, I've been hanging with Jazz once to often._ Valerie thought, a smile briefly touching her face. Valerie, as best she could, picked up Dani, shocked at how light the girl was. _Deffinitely starved..._ She added in her mind. Still, Dani wasn't that light and still caused Valerie to have problems taking her to the hall.

In fact, Valerie was glad no one was there, otherwise she'd be the laughing stock for the next century. After all, hopping and carrying heavy weight did not mix well.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Valerie managed to carry/hold/drag Dani over to the hallway. She made her hoverboard come into view, immediately sitting down on it. She dragged Dani onto it to, placing the girl in front of her. This way Valerie could hold her better.

"Hover-board..." Valerie said.

"Yes ma'am?" The machine asked. Goodness, she hated the machines when they replied. Why did Sam give her _that_ upgrade?  
"Take me to Amity Park hospital. Avoid all ghosts on the way."

"Understood." It replied. Then, the board shot off by itself, not requiring Valerie to steer it. Looking around cautiously, Valerie wondered _Where the heck have the ghosts gone?_

**

* * *

**

Fun facts time!

**Did you know, that when people lose their loved ones, they sometimes bottle up their emotions and then end up getting mood-swings? Now, this may seem irrelevant, but if you read the last few chapters again...**

**Anywho, sorry for "minor" language, but this IS a T-rated story. So there :P**

**I was also wrong about the "difficult to write" chapters. That's either the next one or the over next. So... At some point update will take a VERY long time. :) **

**Review Replies**

**OVER FIFTY REVIEWS? XD Now THAT'S made MY day!**

**Thank you also for correcting my Grammar. X( Ah well, grammar mistakes, easy to make. :)  
Please R&R, keeps a writer happy.**


	16. Fight for Danny part 1

"_And we're back with Amity News, with all the newest stories! The first ghost attack in ten years, first deaths _caused_ by a ghost attack, return of long lost son Danny Fenton, the mayor election and a daredevil teenager... First up..._" Cherry Plane cheerily gabbled. She was a reporter in Amity Park for roughly four years now.

The three adults Tucker, Sam and Danny looked at the screen, waiting for Valerie to return from the Ghost Zone with a report on what the ghosts were up to.

Tucker was actually feeling uncomfortable in the presence of his "best" friends, if you could still call them that. After all, plenty had happened in the ten years that Danny'd been missing.

And though Sam and Tucker had at points been pretty close(even going further than friendship at one point, though it didn't workout in the end), they also had been very, very far apart, to such a point that they once only called each other "somebody I knew".

"_Wait... What?_" The reporter asked on the TV, holding her earphone. "_Just in, something's happening at the public portals!* We're switching over live to Star._" The TV gabbled, seemingly panicked.

The trio leant forwards in interest.

A blonde woman, with flower hairclips, stood in front of the Public Portals, looking directly into the camera, a slight hint of fear AND anger in her eyes. Fear because of the activity in the portals behind her and anger... Probably because she felt Lance Thunder should be doing the report she was.

"_Hello Amity Park, this is Star, reporting to you from the Public Portals. As you can see, the portals seem to be getting very unsettled. They have been glowing brightly for the last few minutes and ..."_

"Hey Sam, when was the last time we heard of a portal get unsettled?" Tucker asked, already getting up.  
"The two mass attacks, Pariah Dark and Walker's goons..." Sam replied. Danny, not sure what was going on, stayed on the sofa.

"Right, off to warn the ghost cops, we don't know when those ghosts will be arriving!" Sam said, hurriedly getting her boots on and grabbing her coat. Tucker had already got his shoes on and was racing down the stairs, with his car keys.

"Come on Danny." Sam said annoyed, grabbing his shoes. "You can put them on in the car." She pulled him off the sofa and dragged him down the stairs. Sam ran across the street, not looking left or right, resulting in Danny coming close to being a roadkill. She threw Danny into Tucker's car and entered herself.

"Come on Tuck, _go_!"

"Keep me updated Sam." Tucker replied, giving her his PDA. She watched the news, as Tucker shot in the direction of Ghost Cop HQ.

Danny, not sure of what just happened lent back into the car... Right... They were all sitting on the sofa, depressed... Or maybe that was just him...

Goodness, he needed a distraction fast. Something to think about other than what'd recently happened. Starting to feel anxious, Danny looked behind himself, to watch the street...  
"Uh... Guys?" Danny asked.

"Not now Danny!" Sam snapped. "OK... They've arrived now..."  
"Guys?"

"Danny, _not now_!"  
"But-"

"The first ones have entered through the portal-"  
"Well, then HQ should know of the attack roughly now-"

"OK, change course. The Fentons have ghost weapons we can use."  
"But neither of us are liscenced ghost cops!"

"Maybe not that, but we are some of the world best ghost _hunters_!"  
"Sam, I like your thinking."

"Not when it comes to meat you don't..."  
"Don't start that-"

"Guys...?" Sam turned to snap at Danny, but the last thing she saw was him forced into intangibility by a ghost, that had grabbed him around the waist. Danny fell out of the car, landing roughly onto the ground.

"Crud, Tuck, we forgot what the ghosts were after!" Sam gasped, looking worried at Danny. After all, from what they had deducted, the ghosts were after _him_.

* * *

Danny was panicked, struggling out of the ghosts, who had pulled him out of the car, hold. Yes, he wanted a distraction, but NOT THIS KIND! Out of pure panic, Danny went into battle mode, something that he hadn't used in roughly ten years.

Danny some how managed to do a 180 degree spin, while being held and spun-kicked the ghost in (if it were human) the guts. The ghost groaned, holding it's lower torso in pain. Danny then kicked in the upper torso, causing the ghost to huddle.

_Not my style of fighting..._ Danny briefly thought, disliking hitting someone when he was down. As said, he only briefly thought this, since two more ghosts came swooping down.

One pushed Danny onto the ground, face-first, the other tried to hold him there. He couldn't see what they looked like, but he knew they were green.

Danny turned intangible and sank through the floor. Just when the ghosts were going to give chase, Danny backflipped out of the ground and was about to kick one of the ghosts in the back, but the another ghost attacked him from above.

This time, Danny didn't fall over and pushed himself into the sky. Airborne, he would have more routes and possibilities to attack and dodge. Sadly, at least ten more ghosts came into the scene.

"Alright... No problem..." Danny thought, trying to split himself, but being in human form and already using a power (flight), he found this far to difficult, ending with him not splitting at all.

"OK, Ice time..." Danny muttered, groaning mentally at how lame that sounded. As the ghosts circuled him, he felt into his core and touched the cold feeling that sometimes overwhelmed him.

He was pleased when he found he had once again forgotten to let some of the "chill" out, so that the core needed to burst in a massive explosion... But it wasn't time yet.

Sam had said, that there were plenty of ghosts on their way. Meaning that these ghosts were just a few to come. He had to wait until more were there.

After the ice blast, he could resort to his weird wail. OK, it drained him, but he could unleash one powerful blast without fainting, which was better than his previous tries.

The first ghost attacked. This time, Danny didn't bother attacking. Now was pure dodging and escaping, until the rest of the ghosts caught up.

* * *

Sam looked hopelessly, as Danny battle against the ghosts, out the back window. He had to fight alone for now. Both Sam and Tucker had nothing that could help against ghosts.

Their best shot was picking some up at the Fentons. They couldn't call ghost cops to the scene, or they'll see Danny and ask questions... Or just capture... Or kill... Without asking.

"Can't this thing go faster?"  
"Sam, this thing reaches 120 miles per hour, that's it. Don't worry, Danny'll be fine. He's beaten bigger odds." Tucker tried to calm Sam.

"Yeah, he did. When he could remember." Sam replied, wishing she could battle along side him. Up to now, only common ghosts were attacking. But their number was overwhelming... And it'd get worse once powerful ghosts start hitting the scene.

"You doubt he's gonna be all right, because he hasn't got his memories?"  
"Yes."

Tucker sighed. He also feared Danny wouldn't make it, since it seemed that his forgotten memories also made him unable to access his alter ego, Phantom.

Still, he didn't admit to this and simply said "Memories or no memories, he's still Danny Sam."

Sam sighed.

"Maybe." Was all she could comment, as they finally grinded to a halt at the Fentons. Both left the car and didn't even bother knocking, opening the door by themselves.

They looked around. Maddie and Jack weren't home. Maybe they went to Ghost Cops HQ before the ghost invasion started. Both entered the basement and opened the weapons vault.

Grabbing as many guns, bombs and other things as they could in a rush, they quickly ran outside again and drove back... If only they knew they'd be too late...

* * *

Struggling as best he could, Danny threw more ghosts off him, as he found it continuously more difficult to avoid being caught.

Also, the cold feeling within him kept bursting out against his will, sometimes making him just float still, shivering. So far, this hadn't helped.  
"C'mere!" A random ghost snapped. It reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Danny punched the ghost with the wrist it was holding, then shot upwards intangible. He looked around himself. Good, there were a _lot_ more ghosts than at the start. Thousands by the look of it.

Danny shivered unwillingly again, releasing a little cold energy from himself to avoid freezing. He then dove straight into the crowd of ghosts, deciding it was time. Automatically, they all started throwing things at him or trying to catch him, he tried as best he could to avoid them all.

Then, when he was pretty sure he was at the centre of the ghost mass, he made the ice blast. He reached into his core, feeling the cold and let it spread across his whole body and further. It was more like an ice energy-burst. Every ghost in his vicinity or in the vicinity of a ghost within Danny's vicinity, etc. got caught in the blast, each and every one freezing at the spot.

Danny smiled, pleased with his success. At least a thousand down, just a million to go...

Already, new ghosts were entering the scene. With no ice energy left, Danny switched back to ecto energy, releasing strong blasts, waiting for another large batch to come in.

Some time later, enough ghosts had arrived at the scene for the weird wail. Danny untangled himself from the ghost mass and shot away from the ghosts as fast as he could in Human form, his legs forming as best it could his spectral tail.

The ghosts took a while to give chase, not expecting this kind of tactic to suddenly be used by the halfa, since he wasn't famous for fleeing. At least, _they_ thought he was trying to flee.

Once he was a good distance from them, Danny landed and turned on his heel. He steadied himself on his feet to avoid falling over after the unleashment.

The ghosts, sensing that something was wrong, tried to backup, but there were to many there. Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before screaming at the top of his lungs, unleashing his most powerful attack.

The weird wail.***

The ghosts, one by one, fell back, being pushed back at such a force that it tackled into their energy and drained them. The street started tearing up, trees were torn from their roots...

Danny finally stopped, stumbling slightly at the sudden power loss.

"You know little Badger, you are predictable, even now." Surprised, Danny turned on his heel, seeing an elderly ghost with black hair in a V-shape and wearing a white cape...

His mind SCREAMED anger, danger and hate... But why did they? Wishing he could rack his brain on these questions, Danny subconciously backed up, getting into a defensive position.

Suddenly, his armed flinched together in pain, as a pointy thing was stuck into his arm. Again, he turned on his heel, seeing the exact same ghost...

"How?"  
"Duplication, remember?" The ghost asked calmly.

"What was that?" Danny yelled at the ghost leader, when he suddenly realised that he was getting tired. The ghost strode over and said "Just a little "sleep potion"... To put my naughty little Badger asleep..."

"Sleep dust...? Oh no..." Trying to gather energy, Danny tried to form a solid ectoblast to shoot in all directions, but all that happened was a flimsy shot at a random ghost. There were... More?

Slowly, the ghosts started huddling towards him. "Get away!" Danny snapped, falling onto his knees. Again, he threw an ectoblast, this time just trying to make it spin around him.

It worked, but more ghosts took the place of the fallen ones. Danny continued trying to throw blasts at them, but slowly, he felt his head spin. An overwhelming dizziness fell upon him...

_It won't harm to take a nap Danny..._ He thought, as he finally collapsed onto the floor. In the distance, he thought he heard his name being echoed, but now all it was, was a dream... A dream with brown and purple eyes**...

* * *

"We're doomed." Dash stated bluntly. Annoyed, Kwan, his loyal companion since High School, glared at him.

The two of them were currently at ghost hq.

They were both ghost cops, but couldn't go helpout during the current ghost invasion, since they'd gone and broken their ankles and shins (don't ask how) several days ago.

"Just cause red hasn't shown up yet-" He started.

"Exactly. She went off this afternoon on behalf of her benefactor to the ghost zone. If those ghosts bumped into her while she was there, they'd have taken her down."

Not knowing what to reply to his friends statement, Kwan muttered "You're just a real big pessimist."  
"Yeah, well, you're a big optimist." Kwan didn't respond to that, instead just stared at the raging fight below. They had been _ordered_ not to help. They both really wanted to, but couldn't.

Their bosses didn't want them to risk dying, especially since yesterday proved that ghosts weren't hesitant to kill. Which reminds him...

"We should visit Danny."  
"What?" Dash asked, looking puzzled. "Dude, firstly, we're in the middle of a crisis doing NOTHING and secondly, didn't Fenton disappear like ten years ago."

"Dash, didn't you watch the news lately?" Kwan asked, turning to Dash. He shrugged. "TV stopped working, computer hard drive bit the dust and you know I don't read newspapers."

"You know that file, about that ghost attack yesterday, that killed two citizens?" Kwan asked.  
"Yeah?"

"Their names were Adelisa and Lilac Inglebert. Coincidently, Adelisa is married to a certain guy that went missing ten years ago called Danny Fenton."

Dash looked surprised. "No way. That's so... Mean."  
"Mhm. It gets worse though. Dude, you owe me ten bucks. Danny didn't run away, like I thought. He suffered from Amnesia. Strange really, from what he says, he turned up in the middle of the atlantic ocean..."

Dash was about to reply, when he saw something red flash in the crowd below.  
"Kwan, look, it's Red Huntress!" He shouted, Kwan coming out of his thoughts. He snapped and looked at her. She was carrying something, something black and white.

"Is that... Phantom?"

*** It's kinda wrong and unfair on Maddie and Jack if you have thousands of ghosts entering and leaving their home on a regular basis, including humans if they decide to visit the portal. Public Portals, made by Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.  
** OK, probably NO one knows whose eyes these are: They're Maxy's and Danny's (dead) daughter Lilac.  
*** Weird wail... Don't worry, at some point, Danny will call it ghostly wail again.**

**You guys have NO idea how much time I've put into those annoying action-fighting scenes. They DROVE ME INSANE! I'm terrible at writing those scenes.  
****_ _  
O.O**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for the long delay. :( But this did have lots of action (which I find difficult to write) and it's the longest to date... :S Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Thank you guys for over 60 reviews. They seriously helped. :D**


	17. Fight for Danny part 2

This chap has a flashback. _Flashbacks are written in italics, just as a reminder... Also, thoughts are written in italics... But don't worry, it SHOULD be easy to tell the two apart._

* * *

Strange, Weird and Bizzare. This is how Valerie Gray, aka the Red Huntress, would sum up her afternoon. All three in a _bad_ sense.

Earlier that afternoon, Sam made her go into the ghost zone to spy, only instead of at least finding something out, she found Dani. Dani, a young half-ghost hybrid, had been suffering from malnutrition, thirst and... That's all she could tell. Naturally, she was wrong, but was only told this later...*

See, before emerging from the ghost portal into Centre Amity Park... Well, she had a little run in with some Powerful ghosts... The last thing she remembered before bumping into them was blacking out for no obvious reason.

* * *

_... Wow, that was one _weird _dream... Valerie Gray thought, as she nuzzled her face into some cushions. She wasn't alarmed, since she remembered sleeping on the Fenton's sofa (why didn't she ever get a bed when she slept at the Fentons?)._

_Strangely enough though, she had woken up from sleep without any pain. No back pain, neck pain or anything. She felt... Refreshed. She let out a deep sigh of content, thinking about her dream._

_She still hadn't opened her eyes. After all, if someone was in the room with her and saw her awake, she may have to start communicating. And honestly, she didn't want to yet._

_Her dream had been weird. Danny was missing, then found in an abandoned skate park, then she went off as the Red Huntress to spy on ghosts and found Phantom's cousin instead... And then she went back to Amity..._

_Yeah, that was a _really _weird dream. And it was so vivid! She (during the dream) thought it was all real. Well, you _do_ always think the dream is real when you're dreaming it..._

_Deciding that she was too awake to sleep, Valerie let out another happy sigh and fluttered her eyes open. Strange, she doesn't remember the Fenton's having a shiny, orb-shapped ceiling with the night-sky on it..._

That's because the Fenton's DON'T have a shiny, orb-shaped ceiling with the night-sky on it.

_Valerie bolted up, staring around frantically. Where was she? What was the time? How long had she been out? Disorientation... She really hated being disoriented. _

_So that she could take some of the discomfort away, Valerie decided to take some of the settings in. She noted she was still dressed as Red Huntress, so whoever took her may not know her true identity._

_Secondly, the orb-like ceiling gave you a feeling of _really being outside. _Pleasurable and Wonderful._

_Thirdly, she was lying on a floor that was bouncy and soft like a big mattress. An interesting concept (was she on a giant bed?) Pillows, cushions and blankets were lying around at random, most of them had a purple shade, some had stars on them though, or deep blue colours to match the night sky above her._

_Fourthly, there was a way out. A curtain on a side of the room offered this sole escape. Maybe she _was _in a giant bed._

_Valerie stretched, still pretty happy about the room. She hoped her hosts were as pleasant. But, her being a pessimist, she decided to take out a gun, sure that it was some ghost scum trying to destroy her._

_She crept out of the room and started walking in a random direction, hoping it would lead her somewhere...  
As she forgot to notice before, Dani was no longer with her._

_Finally, after like what seemed forever, Valerie heard something... Talking. Soft voices. She followed them, noting that they all had an echo in their voice. Ghost entities._

_She knew those filthy creatures had something to do with this._

_She located the room the monsters were in, but before barging in and killing, she decided to listen in. Several years ago, Sam taught her to ask questions first, then kill in certain situations. This one seemed like a good one._

_"... I still don't get how you... Well, a suitable word would be "fixed" me...? Both mentally and physically!" A female voice said, a slight undertone of happiness in her voice.  
"Ah, litt'ling." Another female voice replied (Wait... Valerie knew this one's voice!) "That was thanks to Ghost of Present. He can manipulate anything going on right _now_. I, naturally, also helped, me being the Ghost of Past."_

_"I wish you wouldn't call me littleling. I'm _taller _than you!"  
"But not older."  
"And how do I know this is true?"_

_"You don't. But I can _make_ it true if it isn't." The ghost replied, cheerily. "Now, I need to ask you... Do you want to remember what happened to you in the last eight years? Cause, if you want, I'll remove all of the memor-"_

_"What? Are you mad? How'll I get revenge, it I can't _remember _anything!" The other moaned.  
"Tsk... Revenge is for the weak. And stupid." The ghost scolded, possibly sneered._

_"OK... But I need to know what happened. An eight year gap might cause me to go crazy with lack of knowledge."  
"Understandable."_

_Right, this was when Red Huntress decided to get involved.  
"Right, hold it ghost scu- Dani? _You_?" Valerie gabbled, at seeing her "kidnappers". Her face had a huge grin when she realised something about Dani._

_"Oh my _goodness_, you're alright!" She yelled hysterically, jumping onto the poor halfa and squeezing her tightly. The younger human tumbled back a bit, but thanks to enhanced senses, managed to stay standing._

_Valerie then realised her ankle was OK.  
"... How? _You._" She repeated, pointing at the Ghost of Past._

_"You told me where to find Dani." At first, the ghost didn't reply, but then she grinned at Valerie like a madman. I mean madwoman. I mean madghost. You get the idea._

_"Yes I did."  
"Why?"_

_"Follow me and I'll tell you." The ghost replied._

* * *

Valerie had then met the Ghost of Present and Ghost of Future. They were all irritating. The Ghost of Future knew all that would happen, so he ALWAYS responded cryptically (although, she noticed Ghost of Present and Past found this annoying too). He also had a habit of responding to questions you hadn't asked yet.

Ghost of Present was calm and delibrately said things to wind people up. He enjoyed that. Neither ghosts of Future or Past found this bothersome.  
Ghost of Past wasn't calm. She was hyper, energetic and enjoyed annoying people in the most weird ways... For example, she "_randomly"_ threw Valerie out of one of the building windows, so she could see Red Huntress's famous hover craft.

What kind of person does that?

Anyway, after meeting the freaks, they told her, that they'd healed her and Dani. Dani was now slightly hyper and energetic, which you would be, if you spent almost a decade weak, fragile and close to death.

Anyway, the trio of ghosts then -somehow- got Valerie to agree, to do them a favour.

She had to rally up as many hunters as she could and make a counter attack on the ghosts. This would give them (and their "pawns") time to free Danny (that was probably what got her to agree)**.

The Ghost of Past then put the duo in Amity Park, shortly before the invasion ended. Dani had collapsed onto the floor, not quite so good at landing like she used to be. Valerie had then helped her up.

"Dani, shall we get this party kicking?"  
"Let's get kicking." Dani replied, smiling. She then turned invisible, while whispering "I wouldn't want anyone to mistake me for Danny!" In Valerie's ear. The two bolted off, in the direction of Ghost Police HQ, ignoring the fighting going on around them. The ghosts would leave soon enough.

* * *

"But... But that _can't_ be Phantom!" Kwan gabbled, as he stared out the office window. Red Huntress and Phantom were now running towards them. He turned away and looked at Dash.

"Why not?" Dash demanded. It _has_ to be Phantom! He's a super hero! Sure, he disappeared ten years ago... But there might be a good reason.  
"Because everyone says that Phantom must have finally found peace and moved on..."

Dash rolled his eyes in reply. "Yeah and everyone said that Fenton ran away. The majority can be wrong Kwan." Kwan, in response, muttered something under his breath and looked out the window again.

He gasped.  
"What, what?" Dash asked.

"Uh... I don't think that's Danny Phantom."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, unless he's decided he wants to be a girl..." Kwan commented. Dash threw himself (Literally, since he can't walk) at the window, gaping out.

"I don't see them..." He began.  
"I think they've entered the building."

"You mean... They're on the way _here_?"  
"Well duh, Red's office is here thicko!"

"But I thought that... You know, she's a complete ghost hater...? What's she doing with a..." Dash continued.

"Dash! Kwan!" A voice suddenly gasped. They turned and saw Red staring at them from behind the glass cubicles. The door to the cubicle Dash and Kwan were in was wide open, so they heard her voice.

She didn't ask why they were there. They both were injured and unable to fight.

The two looked at her in surprise for a moment, before turning away.

So Red pushed forward to her office. Once there, she could hack the computer to give every cop that worked in the facility the order, to counterattack the ghosts once they'd left.

Then something pulled her arm.

"Who is _that?" _Kwan stuttered, pointing at the other Phantom, that shouldn't be visible.  
"Sorry Va-Red. I'm not quite used to my powers yet. Haven't used them in a while..." Dani apologized, smiling sheepishly at Red Huntress, who was glaring at her.

Red took a deep breath. "Dani, we don't have time for this-"  
"Wait, that _is_ Danny Phantom?" Dash choked out.

Dani turned to Dash, blushing a bit. Being mistaken for Danny? Embarassing! Well, then again... She _was_ his clone... Theoretically.

"I'm not Danny Phantom with a "Y"! I'm Dani Phantom with an "i"!" Dani squeaked angrily, embarassed and annoyed. She folded her arms and said under her breath "Plus, I'm two years younger than him..." Well, technically, fourteen years, but that's technically... Right?

"Dani Phantom with an I?" Kwan gabbled. "Who...?" He asked, although he already knew her name. Red took a deep breath. They don't have time for this! Well... They do, but they can't hang around all day introducing each other, to each other.

"Right, Kwan, Dash, this is Danielle, aka Dani, Phantom, Ghost Boy's cousin." She generously left out the part about Dani being half-human. She assumed the girl wanted that part secret.

"Actually red, the ghost boy you just referred to... He should technically be Ghost Man. I mean, you may not have seen him in ten years, but I'm sure he's an adult by now..."

"I thought full ghosts don't age." Red reminded Dash.  
"But they do. Remember Ember? Or Youngblood? Didn't notice how they _gradually got older?_" Dani asked.

"... You know Red, she's right." Kwan supported Dani.  
"Wait, so Phantom has family?" Dash asked. "And where have they been hiding all these years?" he continued, half jokingly. Dani paused and thought about the question... She could lie, then again...

"He's my only family." Dani stated. Well, there _was_ Vlad, but she wasn't going to count him as a relative any time soon.  
"Wait, you mean Danny Phantom's an Orphan."

"Whatever you say mister." Dani replied.  
"I think that's a yes." Kwan whispered to Dash. Dani smiled, pleased that she hadn't had to lie. Afterall, what they thought she meant didn't mean that it really was like that.

"_Talking_ about a Danny... I'm not quite sure why, but..." Red Huntress started, looking over to Dani, who knew more about the situation than she did. "... Danny _Fenton_ has been kidnapped by ghosts. Don't ask _how_ I know, I just do. And it's important we get him out of the ghost zone... And no, it's not just because he's a civilian... Sadly, I don't know _why_ it's so important to yank him out, but... Well, it is."

Kwan and Dash stared at her. "Wait, _what_?" Both asked in unison.

* * *

*** Dani rolls up her sleeves to reveal plenty of scars and burns that hadn't healed or were made recently. This isn't mentioned earlier, cause I couldn't find a place to put it in.  
**Also, since this doesn't get mentioned, Valerie was filled in - by the "Freaks" - that Danny had been kidnapped at a Ghost invasion.**

**OK, so, if you've got a problem with the late update... I blame Writer's Block! I seriously couldn't write this chapter... Then, a couple days ago I knew _exactly _how to write it and how it should look.**

**I sure hope it was worth the long wait though... Next update... Whenever I can (seriously, I've got five or six tests a week now! Getting difficult to balance that with everything else!) I know the end is a bit.. You know, "BOOM it ended". But, I hope the rest of the chap had a nice flow! (And is it me, or is the story starting to drag just a tiny bit?) **

**Review Replies**

**THANK YOU EmberMclain13 and HockeyGal09 for those REVIEWS. Made me Grin so much, I ached for the next few days.**

**BbBeeDeviantArtist: Thank you too. And Skyler (Lilac's/Lilith's younger brother) is in the North Mercy Hospital, but is to be picked up once the docs finish wrapping up their tests on him... Sadly, I don't think his dad John, will remember to pick him up on time... Not any time soon anyway...**


	18. Confrontation

**Epic BREAK. Notes: Due to not wanting to leave the story unfinished (Uh... more like being bugged into not leaving it unfinished), suffering from writers block, I have written the second to last chapter of Amnesia x10 and quite frankly, it's the biggest load of crap ever~**

**I have totally forgotten what has happened in Amnesia, also I have forgotten the characterisations after not seeing the TV show in ages... So, I hope it's not too disappointing and that it's OK, bla, bla, bla. On with the story!**

* * *

"... The Ghosts have kidnapped Danny."  
"The Humans have retalliated."

"In the blur of a fight between Humans and Ghosts within the Ghost Zone..."  
"Danny was lost."

"The boy found himself on Onpris. He entered and looked around bewilderedly."  
"And then he discovered a door, which had caused him pain and agony."

"Oh, dear Danny, we're sorry"  
"Speak for yourself."

"Shut up Ghost of Present." Ghost of Past hissed, frowning. "Now you've brought us out of our chanting. At least he's actually in... On Onpris now. And alone, which is what we needed. Or at least almost... Right?"  
"Yes, that is what we needed."

The three ghosts stood in the middle of a large, white room on Onpris, Danny standing in front of a door, that seemed acient and yet also brand new. The ghost of Future had stopped time. Danny had achieved what he had to do.

Touch the door before remembering. And "luckily", in all this confusion, Danny had stayed clueless of his past. And now, here they were.

Danny had ended up getting lost in the battle, as Valerie, with the help of Dani, lead an attack into the Ghost Zone against the ghosts (one they were losing). Sam and Tucker had found him, rushing in, just as Danny stared at the door...

* * *

_Danny frowned. It had taken quite a bit to escape the Ghost Leader (well, not really. The Fruitloop was still searching for him, along with some other ghosts...), but he finally did..._

_And now he was in front of a door, that he felt impelled not to even _touch_... Not until he embraced... Something..._

_He had no idea what was going on. One moment he was unconcious and being slapped awake (or was it kicks and punches? He couldn't really remember...), the next he was biting into the Ghost leader's arm in order to escape (which he successfully did)._

_Frowning, he traced his fingers on the door._

_"Danny..." A voice suddenly whispered. Danny jolted, straigtening up. That... That had sounded like Maxy! "Danny..."  
"Maxy?" Danny asked alarmed._

_"... Do you... Remember... Danny?"  
"I... What am I supposed to remember? Why the heck are you calling me _Danny_? You always call me John!"_

_"But... John isn't your real name..." The voice replied soothingly. Danny frowned, taking a few steps back. _

_"You're dead!"_

_"No... I'm... Not. Can't you hear me? Darling, I'm just behind... The door..." Maxy whispered back. "Didn't ... my death seem... Unreal? Like a perfect nightmare... That would never... End?"  
"W-well... Yes..." Danny replied._

_"Darling... Do... Do you love me?" Maxy asked.  
At first, Danny hesitated, but his memories as John Inglebert flashed in his mind. _

_"Yes, I love you, I never stopped, why'd you think that?"  
_

_"... Darling Danny... The... Only way out of this room... I'm locked in... Is the door... Read the inscription..." Maxy whispered, soothingly._

_Danny frowned. Something was wrong with this Maxy. She... She... She never called him Danny! Heck, how did she even know his name was... Maxy... His Maxy... Dead. But.._

_"Danny... It was an illusion from the ghosts... They've locked me in here darling..."_

_Oh, John wanted to believe her so badly... He never got the chance to properly grieve her... Neither to say goodbye... He remembered the moment she had let go of life. Her eyes had found his, her hand had skimmed over his hands softly, touching it lightly, as she tried to grip it. "Save me" Her eyes screamed, as she continued looking up at John... Until life... Finally left...  
_

_Danny bent over the door and started reading the inscription._

_"The one who's purity is shown throw his crown can open the door." He read._

_"... All... you have to do... To free me... Is remember..." Maxy whispered.  
"What? But I can't! I tried..."_

_"Close your eyes... And remember the dead inside you, close your eyes, and remember the fear that came from the blue..." Maxy suddenly started singing. Danny at first felt a need to fight it. But... It was so soothing... and helped him remember..._

"Now, it's important you remember the following, OK? The one, who's crown reflects his unknown, is the one who can lock it for another thousand years." _The flash was instant and Danny let his hands, which had some how managed to reach the door handle (or whatever would be used to open it) without him noticing._

_For reasons beyond him, he suddenly felt like he'd just jumped into a freezing cold lake and climbed back out feeling.. _Awake_. As if everything _was christal_ clear._

_"You're not Maxy." Danny stated.  
"... Darling..."_

_"She never in my life called me Danny or _Darling_."  
"... But John..."_

_"You. Are. Not. Maxy." Suddenly, whatever was behind the door let go of his late-wives voice and hissed. Danny left a dramatic pause for effect, before continueing._

_"You know what? I think my alter ego, Inviso-Bill or whatever, can open this door and let you out."_

_"..." The creature inside didn't reply.  
"You've been poisoning every ghost in the ghost zone's mind for the last ten years, haven't you? You've been trying to escape your prison, right? You're the reason I forgot! And... Now.. That was cold. You tried to trick into believing you were someone I've lost forever... I..." Danny paused, whiping away a tear that slid down his cheek by himself._

_Oh, the pain of suddenly losing the one person he had trusted as John...  
_

_"... I am_ not _letting you out."  
"Ah, but Danny..." The voice replied, having dropped the facade. "... It is unevitable. You _have_ to open the door. As foretold, the one who's crown shows his purity can open the door. The inscription is a bit unreadable, what it should say is "The One who's Crown shows his Purity can open the door with the Grief of what was Lost and his Anger of Rememberance. And guess what? You _are_ going to remember."_

_"... I..." Again, the words he heard Amnesia say bounced in his mind. _The one, who's crown reflects his unknown, is the one who can lock it for another thousand years._ But how?_

_Danny growled, his hands lighting up. "You. Tricked. Me."_

_"That's right, your anger."  
"Ahaha, you idiot. I haven't remembered! I'm not angry about what I've remembered!"_

_"But you will be!"_

"John Inglebert, touch the door!_" Someone suddenly shouted, causing the battle of words to suddenly stop. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amnesia.  
"Wha-?" Danny asked, straightening up. Without thinking, Danny turned his attention back to the door, his glowing hands shooting out as if they were _made_ to do this..._

And time froze. And the Ancients arrived.

_"_It is done. Again." The Ghost of Future said, letting his usually impassive frown turn into a smug smirk. The Ghost of Past and Present turned up next to the Ghost of Future. The creature on the otherside of the door hissed in anger.

_"You can't keep me trapped here forever_."  
"I think I have." The Ghost of Future announced. "Now that _John_ has touched your door, it cannot be opened for another thousand years. And I am not going to let you influence the ghosts _that_ easily again." The Ghost of Future announced.

His fellow ancients frowned. Althought they were 'ancients', they weren't nearly as old as the Ghost of Future, seeing as they, as normal ghosts, didn't have a long lifespan.

"Now." The Ghost of Future announced. "Sleep." Again, the creature behind the door hissed in annoyance.

_"You will make a mistake one day _Clockwork_."  
_"Ah, now. You know that when I'm an Ancient, I'm known as the Ghost of Future." Clockwork scolded. He turned to the other two ancients.

_"_Since we have done our jobs..." The Ghost of Present said. "We will return to our lairs. We hope to see you again soon Clockwork."

_"_If you remember, that is." Clockwork reminded, as the two waved. They had helped Clockwork a lot. It would be sad to see Amnesia and Ghost Writer die one day... But alas, they were not powerful ghosts in their 'normal' mode.

Clockwork returned his attention to the room. The voice had indeed fallen asleep, soon to be forgotten for another thousand years, similar to Pariah Dark. Now that another battle against this fiend had been won...

It was time to deal with the Aftermath.

* * *

**As said, I have no idea if this chapter fits in with the rest of the chapter and hope you enjoy it. There are now only two Chapters left, namely the last chapter and epilogue. Tada~ Done. **_  
_


	19. Epilogue

Danny blinked in surprise, his hand flinched back._  
__What was that?_ He thought, massaging his hand carefully.

He looked at the door in front of him, blinking. He didn't know why, but he felt... Different?

Is that possible?

He noted that he felt a somewhat familiar weight around his neck and when he looked down, he found one of Clockwork's medallions hanging from him.

He held it in his hands and looked around, realising that time had frozen. He also realised he could remember and, out of habit, changed into Danny Phantom, worried about any ghosts being around.

He saw Sam and Tucker at the doors, staring at him with wide eyes, frozen like statues of course, since time had stopped...

But these were not his friends, they were adult Sam and adult Tucker...

How did he know they hadn't changed?

Dani and Valerie were running up to the two, having obviously noticed something big was going on and wanting to find out.

He blinked and then finally noticed the ghost clad in a purple cloak, holding his staff in his hands and flying nearby.

"Hello Danny." He said, looking up, a neutral mask on his face.

Clockworks form shifted to that of a child, a sign that he no longer was the Ghost of Future, but the Ghost of Time, no longer sharing his duties with two other ghosts.

He was Clockwork again.

Not that Danny knew this, of course.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked after a moment and Clockwork nodded in response.  
"What... What happened? I mean... Oh... Oh. I remember... Wait... Wait a sec, this is all your fault! You're the reason I disappeared in the first place!" Danny snapped, but Clockwork didn't flinch, much to the hybrid's annoyance.

"You didn't leave me any choice Danny. Amnesia _did_ tell you enough times, that if you didn't come with her, the consequences would be a lot to bare.

You lost the chance to finish growing up with your parents, to be at your sister's wedding, to be there, the day your nephew was born, you lost your first love, you lost your brother and you lost your second love and daughter.

You were forced to abandon Amity Park for longer than necessary, your so called _cousin_ suffered because you were gone and Valerie, if it had not been for the ghost cops, would have ended up jobless and homeless."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, in both guilt and frustration.

"Yes, but if you had _told me_ I woulda gone of my own free will."

"If we had told you, you would have told Sam and Tucker. Those two would have gone with you and the consequences of _that_ would have been far worse." Clockwork explained in a dull tone. Danny frowned and looked away.

"Why are you here though? I've already lost everything I can possibly lose and I'm not a kid any more. I do not need lecturing."

"Because, though I made you go through ten years without Amity Park... You can still go back to being fourteen if you wish."

"... Wait, _what_?"  
"You have seen me rewind time before. Or better said, _tamper_ with time. Onpris is designed, so that everything that happens on it can only happen once, you cannot mess with the time on Onpris Island.

However in the Ghost Zone and your World, you can change time as much as you like. Whatever happened here will still have happened, but outside, everything could have changed.

This is why all Ancients, apart from me, lost their immortality. They lost it here and I cannot tamper with time to give them their immortality back on Onpris Island." Clockwork explained slowly.

"And what does all this mean?" Danny asked impatiently.

"It means that îf you go back to being fourteen, the monster in this prison will still be trapped here for another thousand years." Clockwork explained. Danny looked surprised, then turned his head to gaze at Sam and Tucker.

He would like that... He would like going back to being fourteen. He sure as heck didn't feel like reestablishing himself as Danny Phantom and would like to have a... relationship... With Sam... without having any painful memories...

Such as his Maxy...

Who was dead...

What happened to her in the real world?

"If you had gone with Amnesia when asked, Maxy would still be alive. Admittably, she would be in England, but alive non the less."

Danny chewed his lip. Clockwork, despite what he had done and what had happened, was offering him a second chance to fix what he had messed up...

Only...

"What about Lilac? And Skyler? If I never meet Maxy, they'll never exist... It would be like... Murdering my own kids... And since I'm the one that makes this decision, I'll remember them always..."

"You would say 'no' for the sake of two children who were never supposed to exist?" Clockwork asked, however, no surprise was evident in his voice.

Danny nodded, biting back a remark about how those two kids were _his_ kids.

Clockwork smiled.

"I can remove them from time. That way, they can continue living."  
"You mean like with my... Er... Darker self?" Danny asked, recalling what he, Sam and Tucker often named Dan, so as to not mix him up with Danny.

Clockwork nodded affirmatively. "Just without your thermos."

Danny looked at his hands a moment, then at Sam. Her purple eyes looked shocked and were emitting worry that only one can give, if they loved that person.

He looked back at Clockwork and thought of his two kids.

He then gave Clockwork his answer.

* * *

"Muuuum! I'm going to Tuckers!" Danny lied, actually going on ghost patrol.

"Alright, be back for dinner!" Maddie replied, as the teenager raced out of the house. Both Sam and Tucker were sent to a supposedly relaxing trip somewhere down South, provided and paid for by Danny (what Danny never found out about this trip, was that it was more stressful than relaxing, since a group of ghosts were haunting the sight they were in).

Since this was exactly a day after he was supposed to have disappeared, he now still needed to make repairs to his best friends relationships...

He still hadn't plucked the courage to ask Sam out... Maybe when he's older... It did take a while with Maxy too. He had started crushing on her when he was sixteen and asked her out when he was nineteen!

So he could probably give Sam and himself some time... As long as she didn't start going out with other guys that is.

He felt glad to walk the streets. He ignored the a-list, not overly interested in the teens and headed, without realisation, to the docks.

He smiled as he thought about teenagers. Since he had turned twenty-four, he often found that he thought a lot more different than your average fourteen year old now.

Sure, his mentality had returned, but the affects of living up to twenty-four, before being reversed back to fourteen year old again, were still there.

He still thought more maturely than the other teenagers and, to his great surprise, he had gotten even better at fighting. He was more calculated and concentrated and if he wanted it to be over quick, he would often skip the banter, that wasting to much precious energy (although he hated skipping the banter... This was one of the things that made him the great Danny Phantom after all!)

He sat down by the docks, noting how a ship had recently docked and a family was getting off.

He did a double-take when he recognised the family. It was the Ingleberts, the family that adopted him...

And if to make things worse, he saw Maxy. She had a smile on her face and was strolling across the docks. He watched her, as she walked around and explored the place a bit, examining everything carefully.

His heart faltered at seeing her alive again and he felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He hurried over to her.

"Er, hi! I'm Danny Fenton, I've never seen you here before, who're you?" He asked randomly, having forgotten that his social skills as a fourteen year old quite frankly _suck_.

She looked at him confused.

"... I'm Adelisa Inglebert..." She started. Danny smiled, it being big and genuine.

"Well, Adelisa Inglebert, I would just like to say..." He started, then stared into her brown eyes... They completely derailed his thoughts of becoming friends with her and starting over.

He only said what he truly, truly wanted.

"... Have a good life and live it to the fullest." Maxy gave him a confused look again, but smiled this time.

"Will do, Danny Fenton. And you... Learn how to introduce yourself properly... OK?" She asked teasingly and he smiled. After a bit of smalltalk, they parted again. Danny turned around and watched his second love return to her own life, probably soon to forget him.

Never mind. She was alive. And that was good enough for Danny.

* * *

As an epilogue, it should be noted that Danny did indeed wait a long time to ask Sam out. He asked her at eighteen and married soon after.

They had one child, but adopted two, that had been mysteriously left on their doorsteps, namely two children by the names of Lilac and Skyler Inglebert.

Per chance, Danny met Maxy again, however, he discovered she had married a good, kind man and both were happy together.

Clockwork smiled to himself.

He felt pretty pleased with himself for figuring out a way for everyone to have a happy end.  
"Looks like I won this round." He said, talking to the prisoner on Onpris Island. The Ghost Puppeteer merely snarled tiredly "You just wait Clockwork, you just wait."

And so, the battle between the two last immortal beings was put on ice for at least, to them, a short while.

* * *

**FIN!**

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Amnesia x1o. I have no idea how well this story works as a whole, but whatevs man. I've finished it and I hope you appreciate it. ;)**

**Although I announced I'd write the sequel to My Aborted Child, I find it more likely that it won't ever be written, since as you could probably tell from the lack of updates, I am no longer a Danny Phantom fan and no longer feel the need to write in this area of fanfiction any more. Sorry guys. =.=;**

**Seeing as I do not know how much you guys know, this chapter or story may be confusing. If you have any questions, please fill free to ask them and I'll explain!  
**

**Many Thanks To:  
Hinata28h, EmberMclain13, The Silver Radio, XoXBloodyAliceT.T, that 1 flower child, Lady of Chaos and Discord, Queen NekoChan, HockeyGal09, CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide, artfan, Lani's Tamer-chi, xsugarxblossomx, Protego Totalum, apbarium, Leo112, InuApril1445, Raining Skittles, gothsamphan14, PhanDoll, ElenaxoxoSilber, BbBeeDeviantArtist and tgg for reviewing.**

**THANK YOU, YOU 34 ALERTERS AND 29 FAVOURITERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AND DON'T THINK OF IT AS A WASTE OF SPACE AND TIME! THANK YOU!  
**


End file.
